Rolling Secret
by Chenor
Summary: Dell has a dark past...will he tell Akaito, or will he keep on Rolling on his own, pretending to be who he isn't? And how will Teto help them? Rolling Girl by Hatsune Miku and Secret by Megurine Luka, YAOI, LEMON, TORTURE AND RAPE.   i edited this and changed every single chapter...
1. The Falling

Rolling Secret.

Chapter One: The Falling

_He could try as much as he wanted; Dell was never going to tell Akaito about his past. It was painful enough living with such differences, and the Voyakiloid wanted to be like everyone else. But Akaito wanted to stop him. If the red-head understood his problem, than why stop him to overcome it?_

**It's nice to write again…Frankly I want to write more, but if I get ideas and don't write the entire thing in one go, I won't be able to continue it, sorry for those who await chapters in my next fictions….**

**Firstly, this is a song fic, based on Rolling Girl by Hatsune Miku, and Secret, by Megurine Luka. Akaito is 15 of age, and Dell 16.  
>No characters in this fiction were <strong>**harmed**** under Ritalin. **

**Just for you, this fic contains 99, 5% less sadistic statements from the author!***

**-*I'm not fucking lying either.**

…**..**

"I love you."

Akaito remembered feeling himself blush a dark shade of red that day. He signed thoughtfully, stirring his tea more than it needed to be.  
>The day he confessed to Dell Honne was his worst and most embarrassing. <p>

He remembered having taken all of his study time to replace it by the "perfect look", research for what he was going to put on when he confessed; even going up to asking some of his brothers for advise, fool that he was, he thought Dell would be on the same wavelength then he had been before, just before his father had come back home.

_I don't know if I'm a boy. (any more)_

Akaito shook his head sadly, staring out of the window he had sat next to in the Café of Haku's sweet shop. Today was a year after his heartfelt confession, and he was still madly in love with the boy sitting right across him. Sitting across him, but not exactly there either.

Dell had closed himself to the world since then. He didn't speak to anyone but Akaito, not even to Haku, and didn't bother with anything. The red-head also noticed that if anyone besides Akaito or his close family approached him awkwardly, he would freak out and start shivering in fear. He knew this…yet Akaito couldn't help. He knew he couldn't do anything. He asked Dell if he was alright from time to time, knowing the horrible answer already.

_I don't know if I'm a girl. (but I doubt it)_

What Dell had answered to Akaito's confession was short. "I'm not ready yet. I haven't seen what the future wants me to see."  
>He had left it at that, and the day continued forward with Dell acting strangely quiet, and Akaito nervously following his attitude.<p>

The red-head snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a small light tug on his shirt top, a tug so light he easily could have missed it.  
>He turned to Dell and smiled weakly.<br>"What's up?" he asked, melting already under the pressure of the ruby-red gaze.  
>Dell didn't answer, as Akaito expected, but he did look away and blush ever so slightly, something the younger one noticed immediately.<br>Dell had started a pattern with his eyes, brushing shyly from Akaito's face and to the window, the entire sequence done three times, at a fast rate, but not fast enough for Akaito not to understand.  
><em>He wants something.<em> Akaito thought to himself.  
>He continued to watch his crush closely, until he noticed his eyes give a quick glace to his half-eaten chocolate cheesecake.<br>The red-head had to force himself not to laugh at the cuteness of the eldest, pushing his plate slowly towards Dell with a nod, resting his cocked head onto his hand with a warm smile.  
>Dell blushed a deeper shade of red, even thought it was still hardly visible, as a sign of gratitude, and ate the rests of the cake so fast it had seemed to the other boy that Dell hadn't eaten for days on end.<p>

_I don't know when I was born. (they never wanted me to be)_

Dell, on his side, had taken everything in.  
>the cake that had already been eaten, the hand that pushed the plate, and the smile…the smile of the person he wanted to love.<br>Wanted to, but wouldn't allow himself to.  
>He couldn't let Akaito be brought up in a fight he kept for himself. He knew that if he wanted to win, he had to be brave and continue pushing forwards, or that was what he wanted to think.<br>The more Dell deteriorated, the more he forgot. He didn't want to, but he was beaten into remembering lies, and only the lies he was told by his father. He had said that the love he felt for Akaito was a lie…so he was beaten out of it. But he couldn't stop loving the younger one, and his father didn't approve, so he punished him cruelly by depriving him of food.  
>Dell didn't think he could take much more of the heartless, sadistic person he had to call "father", making him feel even more like that person's pet, more than his "friend" like others treated their fathers.<br>But then again he was a Voyakiloid. He was born a failure; he was going to stay a failure. **(A/N: lies)**

_I don't know who my mother is. (they didn't want me to be alive)_

As the two teens were about to part ways near twilight in front of the Shion's house, which was closer to the shop than Dell's, Akaito turned around suddenly and grabbed the Voyakiloid's shoulders firmly.  
>"You know I'll always be there for you Dell, no matter what. I'm your friend, I always have been. If you…if you want to talk to someone, talk to me first, okay?"<br>Dell didn't react at first, so Akaito swallowed, glanced down the lanes, bent over and kissed him gently.  
>A shocked, passionate, crazy-in-love Dell would have kissed him back without a second thought, and would have even shyly slid his arms around Akaito's neck. He was in love with this crazy, energetic, caring red-head…he loved him more than anything, and wanted to show him that as much as he could…<p>

But not this Dell.

This one stayed silent as he looked up into the face of a worried Akaito, who was slowly brushing a hand in Dell's hair, and the hand that stroked his head was shaking, full of emotion. Passion, Love…and fear.

"Why did you do that….?" Asked the white-haired softly, in a whisper so small and filled with so much pain and sadness, Akaito could hardly keep himself from breaking down.  
>"I already told you I loved you." He answered, staring into the fog filled eyes of the elder. "I've just told you I would do anything for you. So you have to help too. Don't stay by yourself anymore!"<p>

Dell took a step back, as if he was unsure of what to say, and with a second a hesitation, ran away quickly.

_Idiot!_ His mind cried as tears formed at the base of his eyes as he ran in the streets. _Idiot! I told you to stop!_

Akaito had stayed in the street, tears falling freely down his face, his left hand clenched and his right hand running across his eyes in a mix of pain and sadness, emotions shooting through him, nearly throwing him off balance by the weight.  
>"Why won't you let me love you…?"<p>

Dell didn't want to have to go back home.  
>Haku didn't arrive until late, even later if the nineteen-year-old decided to go out drinking again. He wasn't safe without her.<br>He gave out a shaky sign filled with an over-flow of sadness escaping him with that breath, tears still falling off the side of his face.  
>He didn't care if people on the streets had given him a funny look. He couldn't stop them, he was in <em>love<em>. Even the word made him want to scream and jump and hug Akaito tightly and tell him a thousand times that he loved him…no…he wanted to tell him that endlessly. 

"Dell."  
>He froze.<br>That voice he knew too well, the voice of a man in his thirties, drowned in alcohol and a life of cruel violence, stained with the blood of the people that were supposed to love him. A voice he feared, hated, and wished never existed; a voice that belonged to the only person that got in the way of everything he could only hope for...  
>The Voyakiloid looked up to the man, who was holding a steel chair by the leg, leaning absent-mindedly against a counter in the kitchen.<br>"Father."

_It had all happened so fast starting from then. Dell's father grabbed his arm and threw the young boy to the opposite wall violently, making Dell groan.  
>"Where the hell have you been?" yelled the man, slapping the teen hard enough to leave a large bruise for days on end.<br>"Out. With Akaito." Replied Dell, ignoring the painful sting coming from his cheek.  
>The older man smirked. "Again with that guy? You're nothing but a slut. Girl or Boy doesn't matter to you, huh?"<br>Dell gave him a deadly glare.  
>"We're friends; sorry to hear you have none. I've never even gone out with anyone befo-"<br>The chair he was holding came smashing down onto the teen's head, nearly knocking him out instantly and making him yell in pain. But his father wouldn't allow that.  
>They had to talk. And Dell knew where this was going.<br>"Getting cocky are we? Do you seriously think I'm stupid? And after what everything your mother did for you…"  
>Dell gave a cold look to his father and smirked.<br>"You impregnated my mother when she was sixteen. As soon as you found out, which was after I was born, you killed her. The only thing that I'm grateful for her is that she gave me life. You killed her before I got a chance to know he-"_

_The chair flew down once more, even more brutally than the first time, making Dell shriek in pain.  
>He fell to the floor, clutching his head tightly, yelling the entire time.<br>He could hardly feel it when his father brought the chair down on him again, once, twice, five times afterwards, he couldn't feel it anymore. All he could sense was the blood creeping into his eyes, blinding him._

_And he knew his nightmare wasn't over yet...  
>He knew the pain was about to increase violently.<em>

_His father grabbed his collar and pulled him up.  
>"Do you want me to show you?" he asked, lust filling his voice "Do you want me to show you exactly what that idiot you call a friend will do to you?"<em>

_Dell's eyes widened and tried to push the hand away desperately; shaking his head slowly and a familiar prickling sensation met his eyes "No…" he whispered with a voice shrouded by fear "Please, I don't want to. I'm too tired…please." _

_He was brutally thrown to the ground and his father crawled over him.  
>"I'll show you…" He whispered back in Dell's ear, seemingly trying to be seductive "What you're really going to fear once more."<em>

_Dell felt the older man thimble with the buttons of his shirt, and looked away, the tingle persisting until it turned into tears, flowing freely as he did his best to stay as silent as he could, not even daring to look as his father took off his own pants. The pain he was going to go through…was going to be unimaginable.  
>But it didn't matter anymore.<em>

_It wasn't the first time._

The next day, Akaito waited patiently for Dell in front of the school gate, like he did every morning.  
>But when Dell still wasn't arriving after the second bell, he really started getting worried.<br>He knew for one that Dell wasn't the sort to skip school, whether he was sick or not, and secondly, if he was stuck at home, that meant he was with _him_.  
>He heard soft footsteps behind him as he turned nervously towards the school, and signed when he saw Dell coming towards him.<br>But the pleasure of seeing Dell again didn't last.  
>"Dell, what the hell happened?" he yelled, shocked to see the boy covered in bandaged and limping badly.<br>The Voyakiloid looked around him, as if to make sure no one was listening and said softly to the red-head "He didn't want to see me bandage up so I had to do it this morning on my way to school."  
>Akaito shook his head and took the teen in his arms.<br>He looked at his friend's frail body, that had lost weight in the last few weeks, the pale skin that had gotten even paler, the bruises seeming to increase day by day, and the un-mistakable scent of death that hanged about him.  
>"Let's skip school today" the red-head said calmly, taking Dell by the arm and dragging him out of the school yard.<br>The Voyakiloid didn't protest, or even try to slow Akaito down.  
>Dell was already submissive to one person, he could be to another.<p>

He noticed that Akaito had taken his hand and held it firmly, as if Dell was going to melt if he let go.  
>The Voyakiloid smiled. He liked the fact he was being worried for, and mostly, he liked the fact he was being loved.<br>He squeezed Akaito's hand tighter; to reassure him, no matter what passers-by said. What he didn't expect was Akaito running up to his house and ringing the doorbell.

"Dell? Akaito?" Haku asked nervously as she opened the door. After giving a quick glance at her brother, she led them into the kitchen.

They could hear girls giving off pearls of laughter in the living room, so without a doubt, the beast wasn't there, and Dell relaxed instantly.  
>"The Nitroplus were in the city, touring with the Culture Japan team* so I invited them over..." Haku started in a soft voice. "SS-chan seems to have gone up a size again…"<br>Akaito smiled at Haku sweetly at the joke and gave a graver expression when he looked back at Dell.  
>"Why exactly aren't you at school?" she continued, her eyes brushing over her half-brother's bandages. "You have to concentrate on your studies…"<p>

Akaito had known for a while that neither Haku nor Deruko got harmed by their father.  
>He had never understood why; but Dell seemed more than happy that his sisters weren't attacked. He could at least win there.<p>

_I don't know when I got alone. (I never have been)_

The three heard the distinct sound of quick footsteps in the hallway, ending up being a very happy pink-haired girl.  
>"H-Haku-chan, do you need any help-" she stopped as she saw Dell's state and the bandages that covered him "Oh my goodness gracious—Dell, what ever happened to you?"<br>She shied backwards when she saw Akaito, her usual timid self coming back to hit her in the chest.  
>"Hello SS." Said the red-head quietly "I see you're doing well?"<br>The girl mumbles a 'yes', stroking a bit of her brightly coloured hair.

Super Sonico had liked Akaito for a very long time, but she knew that he was in love with Dell, and had immediately abandoned.  
>When her best friend Mirai, from the Culture Japan team had told her to not be so shy and try to seek out Akaito's love anyway, the pink haired simply shook her head sadly and said 'I want him to be happy as I am when I sing' and had left it at that.<br>She had been a very happy person by nature, so she soon got over it, luckily enough. But Mirai wasn't so sure.  
>She had shaken her head and sighed, patting Super Sonico's head with a smile.<p>

Back to the present, Haku had just given Akaito and Dell a small scolding for skipping school, being yet as gentle as she could. Mirai, who was waiting in the living room for Super Sonico, had gone to the kitchen to see what the wait was for. She gave the same shriek her friend did when she saw the state Dell was in. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly, whispering to him all the encouragement she could think of.  
>She eventually let go when she noticed she was hurting him, even though he hadn't said a word.<p>

Mirai looked at Haku, who grabbed Super Sonico and Akaito's arms, telling Dell to stay put.  
>When they were safely in the living room, the two girls and the red-head looked at Haku with concern.<p>

"I really don't want to get into details but…" she sighed, shifting her weight to a different foot "When I got home last night, I found Dell on the kitchen floor crying. I panicked and ran up to him to try and comfort him, and I asked him what had happened. Of course he didn't answer…but to be honest he didn't even need to."  
>Akaito winced and crossed his muscular arms on his chest, trying to calm himself down, as the two other girls were doing "Why's that?" asked Akaito darkly.<br>The white-haired winced and looked down the corridor for a few seconds.  
>"He…there was a lot of blood. On his forehead, on the floor and…on one of the steel chairs."<br>"He hit him with a _steel chair?"_ cried Super Sonico, tears flowing down her delicate face, as Mirai closed her eyes and nodded.  
>Akaito, though, stayed silent, as anger slowly crept up his skin…<br>"And…?"

Haku didn't even dare to look into Akaito's ruby eyes as she continued.  
>"I think…my step-father raped him."<br>Mirai snapped up in time to stop Akaito from running flat out towards the kitchen. "Wait!" she yelled at the furious red-head "Haku isn't even finished yet!"  
>Akaito looked back at her as if she was mad.<br>"I'm going to kill him!" yelled back the red-head, pushing Mirai out of the way.  
>Luckily enough, the brunette was strong, and she managed to sit Akaito down.<br>"I won't stand for this!" he cried out, tears staining his face.  
>Dell! Raped! The one person he loved the most had been violently and forcefully beaten nearly to death, and raped! He couldn't take it. Not him…not him.<p>

He looked desperately at Haku, hoping that she was going to bring good news.  
>That this was a joke. A presumption. Anything!<br>But when he saw the glimmer of sadness invading Haku's eyes, he knew it was going to be something much worse.  
>Haku rubbed her eyes sadly.<br>"I…" she said "I asked him if he was really hurt…after what had happened. He-He looked at me and said 'Haku, it's okay you know. I'm used to it.'"

Akaito snapped and ran towards the kitchen, ignoring the girls yelling after him.  
>He found Dell, who, surprised by the sudden outburst, stared at Akaito with widened eyes as the red-head threw his arms around the frail body of the white-haired.<br>"Umm…" said Dell a little louder than he had been over the past few days, clinging onto Akaito's shirt "A-Akai-"  
>"I'm sorry!" the younger one cried, holding Dell tighter "I'm such a hypocrite. I told I'd always be there for you and I wasn't even able to be there for you when you needed me the most…I'm so sorry…"<p>

Now the tears were flowing freely down his face, only making him tighten his grip on the smaller male.  
>The latter stared at Haku over Akaito's shoulder, searching for an answer to the sudden apologies.<br>His eyes widened when he understood what he read in those red globes that belonged to Haku.  
>"Y-You told." He whispered, starting to cry himself "Why would you do that? Why would you…?" he stopped to hiccup, and slid his arms around Akaito's neck as he broke down, the container holding in his pain and suffering exploding, showing only what Dell really was:<br>A fragile, violated teenager, looking for nothing but someone to hold him close and give him encouragement.

The girls, made emotional by the scene, joined the hug, forming for Dell a barrier, holding him safe, the only thing he asked for.  
>When they broke up, Akaito stared at Dell with worried eyes.<br>"Come live with me!" he said, holding Dell's hands eagerly. "You can escape from that monster!"  
>Dell smiled, wiped away his tears with the back of his hand and nodded, resting his forehead on Akaito's shoulder, falling slowly asleep.<p>

He might be able to start being happy, too.

So with that, Dell started to live with Akaito in his apartment.  
>The teens had spent two months this way and Dell had grown back ever so slowly to his old, grumpy, slightly tsundere self.<p>

He stuttered and blushed every time Akaito pulled him into a kiss, closing in on all the space between the two, and the white-haired would blush even more if the red-head licked his bottom lip like he obviously enjoyed doing.  
>Though now that he had found most a bit of his emotions back, he liked telling Akaito off all the time, and generally being five times more bitchy and complicated than he usually was.<br>Luckily Akaito didn't mind. For him, being with Dell was enough…or was it?

He admitted to his lover discreetly that he was getting desperate for something Dell didn't quite understand like he would have wanted to, making him even more bitchy. Nice going, Akaito.  
>"I know I shouldn't." he had said to him "But I'm seriously needing it…"<br>Dell stared at him as though he was an absolute nutter.  
>"Akaito…?"<br>"Worst is, it won't change until _that _happens…"  
>"Akaito."<br>"I don't even know if you're okay…"  
>"BLODDY HELL AKAITO, LISTEN WILL YOU?"<br>The red-head smiled at Dell, who gained his composure and sat back down on the couch they had both occupied to eat dinner. "What is it?"  
>"Look, right." The Voyakiloid said sternly "You keep on going on and on, but I seriously have <strong>NO<strong> idea what you're going on about. Be more clear!"  
>Akaito bellowed loudly and gave Dell a quick peck on the cheek.<br>He sat back, looked at Dell's pouting face and laughed again. "'More clear'?" he laughed, tears of laughter invading his eyesight "Don't you mean 'clearer'?"  
>The White-haired cursed and blushed, realising his own mistake. He hit Akaito softly on the chest, and turned his head away when Akaito bent down to kiss him again.<br>The red-head laughed and mimicked one of Dell's pouty faces, hugging the elder one and holding him close, with the white-haired's head resting on his chest.  
>He noticed Dell still wouldn't give in to the kiss, so he decided to put a plan he had thought up in action…a plan that would get his craving satisfied too…<p>

He cupped Dell's chin and put on a broken hearted face, trying his best to get the smaller one's attention.  
>"You know Dell…" he said slowly "I don't think…we should stay together for very long."<br>Dell immediately went into a panicky mode, instantly thinking it was true.  
>Akaito chuckled, dipped Dell's upper body and kissed him deeply, the smaller one's hands pushing gently against his torso, closing his eyes and accepting the kiss.<p>

When Akaito broke away so that Dell could take a breather, Dell grabbed onto the red-head's collar and yanked him down a little, surprising the him by his boldness.  
>"Don't say that again. Don't you dare even think about fucking saying that again. You won't make it out of my fists alive if you do…" The Voyakiloid was whispering, his voice half-covered by…lust?<br>Akaito smirked and kissed the elder one more passionately, before breaking the kiss a little too soon, moving down towards his neck, pulling slowly on his tie, wanting more of the pale skin beneath him.  
>Dell froze for a moment, than shook his head and pushed Akaito off.<br>"I'm sorry Akaito…" he said, a glint of fear shining in his eyes as he sat up.  
>The red-head winced and lifted a hand through his fiery hair, regretting his actions a little.<br>"No it's…" he sighed, looking down "It's my fault, I'm sorry. I know you're scared but…"  
>He turned on the couch and lifted Dell's head so he could look into his ruby eyes.<br>"Being this close to you…" he continued, his own eyes shifting away "is really turning me on…"  
>Dell blushed and pushed the other one's hand away, cursing.<br>He swooped to the floor as Akaito leaned in on him dangerously, squatting down and sticking his tongue out at the red-head.  
>They both stared at each other, and then fell into an absolute fit of laughter.<p>

When the afternoon came round, the younger teen packed a small side-bag, stuffed with notebooks and useless junk kids usually bring to school and never use.  
>Unlike Dell, he had remedial.<br>He kissed Dell's forehead as he went out, and making him blush with another kiss, this time on his lips.  
>"Promise you'll call as soon as you finish, 'kay?" Dell told the red-head, looking sideways "I don't want to be alone…"<br>Akaito ruffled the elder one's hair with a smile and ran out, late as always.

"Knowing Akaito he'll probably be late…" the white-haired told himself, sitting on the couch with a Bic and a notepad "And he finishes at …eight?" he looked absent-mindedly at the clock, realising it was still one o'clock.  
>Dell sighed and drew a random chibi with the Bic on the white paper, enjoying the inky smell the pen gave off.<p>

A loud knock resonated in the apartment at that moment, making Dell jumped, giving his chibi a moustache in the process.  
>He grumbled and got up, wondering who could be visiting.<br>He opened the door and was pushed brutally into the room; a hand grabbed onto his hair and dragged him across the room after slamming the door closed.  
>Dell screamed and tried to bat the hand away, but received a harsh kick in response.<br>"What the hell are you doing here, you slut." growled a low voice, letting go of the grip in the Voyakiloid's hair.  
>Dell's eyes snapped open and he managed to back away quickly, whimpering when he saw the face of a very angry father…<br>The man in question brought up a bag in Dell's view, shaking it.  
>"We're going to have fun, Dell…" his father said, his voice low and lustful "and I'm going to ram into you so hard you'll wish you were dead…"<br>"I already do."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>Akaito opened the door to the apartment, seven hours later, to find it deserted from his lover.<br>He didn't seem alarmed at first, so carelessly threw his bag on the sofa and crashed beside it, sighing.  
>He waited a few minutes, and then started to wonder what his lover was up to.<p>

Getting up, he noticed a smell he hadn't noticed before, a metallic, foul smell.

Blood.

Akaito panicked, and rushed to his room, searching for the white-haired teen.  
>And when he did find him, he had to take a step back.<p>

Dell was lying on Akaito's bed naked, bruises covering his entire body and fresh blood dripping from his head and wrists, where a rope had been attaching his hands together in a way that every time Dell moved his hands, the rope would get tighter, and eventually started ripping off the skin on his wrists.  
>He had been silenced with a ball-gag and blindfolded with a tear-stained cloth, so tight it was probably bruising him.<br>The teen was in a turtle position on his side, whimpering and crying at the pain he felt all over him, and for the torture he had endured for the last six hours.  
>But for him that last hour was the worst. Not knowing whether his cruel father was going to come back or not…was the worst.<p>

Akaito rushed to undo the ropes, the gag and the blindfold, and he noticed that Dell had stiffened immediately at the contact of the younger one's soft hands, fear exploding in his veins.  
>"Dell, it's me, please…" whispered Akaito urgently, not even bothering with saying things like 'it's okay' or 'are you all right?' because with what he could see he was obviously not "Dell…did he come here? Was it him?"<p>

Dell, instead of being reassured by his lover, screamed and scampered to the farthest end of the bed, protecting his head with his arms.  
>"I'm sorry!" he cried, his barrier finally breaking down "Please don't! I can't take it anymore…please!"<br>Akaito rushed to his side and threw a blanket over him, hugged him close and ushered things into his ear, rocking him slowly.  
>After a few minutes Dell's crying had died down, and he seemed to have come back to the present, slowly but surely.<br>"Akai…to?" he asked, his eyes closed.  
>The red-head smiled weakly as he nosed Dell's hair, holding the elder one tighter until he discovered he was badly hurting him.<br>"You're safe now. I'm taking you to a hospital, where you'll get better, and then I'll file a report to the police, who'll throw that fucker in prison for perpetuity. I'm sorry I couldn't save you before…this…happened…"

Dell looked up to Akaito's worried face. "He left you a note…" he said.  
>Akaito's eyes widened as he looked over to the bedside table where a note had been stapled a stupid amount of times to the wall above the table, completely ruining it.<br>He got up, making sure to lay the elder one down carefully onto the bed, and snatched the note off of the wall.

'_I bet all you want is to pound into him, so I prepared him for you, have fun!'  
><em> 

Akaito ripped the note into small pieces and threw it furiously to the ground, cursing and yelling more than Dell had ever heard him even whisper.  
>"W-what did it say…?" he whispered, scared of Akaito's suddenly violent personality.<br>Akaito cursed even louder and picked a surprised Dell up like you would a bride, threw another blanket over him with one hand and rushed him to the hospital.

At the said hospital, they took immediate care of the teen, and within a few hours he had gotten his wounds cleaned up and had taken a strong medicine, making him a little dizzy and oblivious to what he was saying.  
>Akaito had waited patiently during those long hours, praying to any damned god out there.<br>The voice of a doctor coming up was what he feared.  
>He got up to greet him, and the doctor smiled, reassuring the red-head immensely.<br>"He'll be fine" the doctor told Akaito "he may have a frail body, but he's very strong. Not just physically but mentally as well. He might have to go to one or two sessions, but I don't think he'll need therapy."  
>Akaito thanked the doctor and went quickly to see his lover.<p>

Dell was sitting up, eyes tracing the sky through the window.  
>"Dell?" asked the red-head, a smile creeping along his face in relief when the elder one smiled back. "Hey."<br>"Are you…going to be okay?" Akaito asked, looking around before kissing Dell's forehead gently "After what happened I don't know if I can really keep you safe…"  
>Dell shook his head and gave Akaito a sweet smile. "Oh come on Akaito, I'm stronger than that!"<br>But the red-head didn't believe that as much as the Voyakiloid would have wanted him to. "Dell, how can I believe that? You broke down, I was there, remember?" he stroked the elder one's hair, bringing him in an embrace. "I promise I'll never make you cry."  
>The white-haired smiled and nuzzled his face into Akaito's chest, taking in the smell of his lover.<p>

Behind the door, a nurse with twin drill-tails giggled as she walked off, a picture of her most favourite pastime in her hands. "Aah," she sighed happily, holding the picture against her chest "sweet, impossible love, how romantic!" She scurried off to start writing an important letter to a friend of the good news she had.  
>Back in the room, Dell had smiled, but he knew that it wasn't over.<br>He knew that, by what his father had told him, it was going to get worse.

…**.**

*Nitroplus is a group, for a rhythm game or something, that's a bit like Vocaloid, since Super Sonico is the personification of the singing voice. The Culture Japan Team is a series presented by Danny Choo, it's about, well, Japan. Mirai is Danny and his team's character.

In one episode (you can see this part in the one hour digested version of series one on YouTube) you can see Super Sonico and Mirai in cut animation 'filming' Danny. Both of them are so moe! So please excuse me if Mirai is OOC. (BTW, my icon is Super Sonico…so cute!) BTW, to anyone wondering, yes, Danny Choo is British.

**I was gunna write something on Dell not wanting to go live with kai-kai because of Haku and Deruko, but now I'm like 'fuck that' I want to be nice after all I've done.  
>Anyway, it's the end of chapter one! And I'm not happy at all.<br>I was going for around 6000 words…but oh well ^^ I'll make another fiction where I accomplish that! But I felt I needed to cut this down into a chapter at the last moment.  
>I don't know how many chapters this will have, but don't worry; it has a happy ending…normally.<br>I was going to make Elizaveta from Axis Powers Hetalia be the peeping nurse, but that would make this some sort of crossover, and that kind of sucks. **

**AND NO, I don't feel like a bitch writing this, I enjoyed it and smiled when Dell got tortured. Why? Because I am a sadist, that's why. I ENJOYED writing about that. But don't worry, I'm a very kind person ^^**


	2. Help is Here!

Chapter Two: Help is here!

**I-I-I got an anonymous review for my last chapter that made me smile SO HARD.  
>Anyway, Dell sort of kind of has longer hair I just wanted to say it's based on what I saw in the MMD PV of Glow by Hatsune Miku.<br>It's a great PV, and I don't normally swear, EVER, but…**

**DELL IS NOT ONLY IN THE MOST FUCKING AMAZINGLY AMAZING MMD PV OUT THERE, BUT HE HAS SORT-OF-KIND-OF LONG HAIR, AND HE SORT-OF-KIND-OF WHIPS IT AWAY WITH A LITTLE TOSS OF THE HEAD IN THE PV, AND IT'S SO. FUCKING. CUTE.**

**I LOVE DELL!ASDFGHJKL AAAAAAAAARGHHHH! **

**Sorry. ****  
><strong>**This might be shorter than the last chapter…a lot shorter.*  
>I'm trying to get in more and more characters to make it longer*, but don't worry, I'm not like those who just STUFF characters in to make a character appear, I only make characters appear if they need to appear. Humph.<br>WARNING: SWEET LEMONY LEMON (without rape ****/shot/) ****AHEAD**

Months past, Dell was discharged and both teens managed to file a report to the police, with the help of a seemingly concerned nurse who gave the results and causes of the injuries that Dell had suffered from.  
>Without the help of that nurse, who introduced herself as Kasane Teto, the teens never would have been able to file a report important enough to have an arrest made on the very second.<br>"So what you're sayin' is" repeated the silver-haired officer (**A/N an OC) **"This young man's father assaulted him violently?"  
>Teto and Akaito nodded, Teto a little more furiously.<br>Dell had been placed in another room, to prevent him from remembering the horrors he had endured, and to help, tea and biscuits, which can cure the blues of pretty much anything.  
>"Excuse me officer, how old are you?" Teto asked.<br>The man opposite the desk smiled and lit a cigarette. "I'm 21, but I don't know how it could help you."  
>Teto didn't smile back as Akaito continued to pull a confused face at the nurse.<br>"Well understand this. I am exactly ten years older than you, and I must say that I have _**never**_ seen a case as serious as this in my entire life. Honne-san has been raped, hit with metallic objects, tortured and sexually abused, and you say we can't do anything? Excuse me, but I think that it's not only being selfish, but dangerous for Honne-san's life. All we need is for you to throw the man in jail, hopefully for perpetuity!"

The officer gave a shocked look, which was followed by a slight frown, as if he was thinking about something.  
>Eventually, he looked at Akaito and waved a lazy hand at him. <strong><br>**"Where, when and how did you exactly find this 'Honne-san'?" he asked, continuing to smoke as if he was only starting to get interested.  
>Teto smiled and nodded at Akaito, who swallowed, and told everything with all the details.<br>The officer didn't seem too keen on listening at first, but eventually ended up leaning on his desk to get more details.  
>Once Akaito had finished, the silver-haired officer sighed, and gave another look of deep thought.<br>After a while, he looked back up at the two, and gave them a smile.  
>"I'm afraid that without proof, there isn't a single thing we can do. We need more than just the ropes and such, and even though you're pretty much a witness, we need something more…concrete."<br>"What the hell?" yelled Akaito suddenly "Why? Why isn't it enough?"  
>The officer looked at Akaito in the eyes and smirked slightly.<br>"Because, we're the only ones who will take this file. And like I said I'm only 21. My boss is nineteen and my co-worker is 25. Do you honestly think they'll believe us? We need more proof that he's dangerous with other people."  
>Akaito clenched his fists tightly and hid his face. "So you're saying we can only save him if his mentally unstable nutcase rapist of a father starts hitting someone else violently? What a load of bollocks…"<br>The officer, noticing his disbelief in what he had just said, rummaged in his drawer under the watchful red eyes of Teto Kasane.  
>He pulled out what seemed like a letter, but it was torn and a little burned.<br>"Look at this." He asked the two others, leaning over the blackened piece of paper that had several lines in several different languages on it. "This is how much they trust us in the police, see. They wrote exactly the same phrase in different languages, to show us that we're intelligent because we can understand these languages, but dumb because we are children."

_Never believe a child  
>Nunca creer un niño<br>__子供を信じられない_  
><em>Ne jamais croire en un enfant<br>__Mai fidarsi di un__bambino  
><em>לעולם אל תסמכו על הילד  
><em>Lita aldrig på<em>_ett barn** _

"Hold on a second…" the officer said once more after another brief scene of thought. "You said…that he destroyed the wall above the bedside table, right?"  
>Akaito looked at him, seemingly shocked. "Well…yeah, the staples are still there and everything."<br>The silver-haired man gave a genuine smile and leaned back into his chair.  
>"We have our man! He will be charged for rape, sexual harassment, attempted murder and violation of property of a <em>different<em> person. Sounds nice doesn't it! I'll file it right away. With this many crimes he will be arrested on the spot and judged within the next court hold, in about three months from the time he's caught and thrown into a temporary prison."  
>A smile crept onto the faces of Akaito and Teto. Finally good news!<br>"But…unfortunately he won't be in prison for perpetuity."

Everything broke down.  
>"W-What?" Teto yelled, outraged "but he's dangerous!"<br>The officer shook his head. "Unfortunately not dangerous enough. Unless he starts actually killing people, we can't throw him in for perpetuity. He'll be there for minimum twenty-five years."

Dell could hear some sudden yelling from the office again.  
>The cup in his hand shook, and so did his entire body.<br>He felt like the child of parents who were yelling at each other, and the fact that Deruko looked just as scared right in front of him didn't help. She had agreed to accompany him to the police station, as discreetly as she could, since their father was only in the living room on the other side of the hallway.  
>She said she was only coming because Haku was working that day, but Dell had realised quickly enough that she was terrified of what her father had done to her twin, and couldn't even stay in the same house as him, disgusted as she was.<p>

When they all were about to leave, Teto turned on her heels to face the silver-haired officer and smiled weakly at him.  
>"Thank you, officer, I really appreciate what you've done for them."<br>"Oh please, call me Ellie. I'm not _that_ old. No offence."  
>Teto glared at him, thanked him again and ran off to join the others.<p>

They sat in a park, having told Dell and Deruko the news.  
>Deruko took the information in a started panicking, but Dell, on the other hand, seemed calm.<br>After the news had been digested, he looked at Teto for a short moment and pulled a weird face, attracting everyone's attention.  
>"Why exactly are you helping us, Miss Teto?" he asked "You took care of me at the hospital, but why?"<br>Teto froze instantly.

She smirked a little and got up, facing the teens.  
>They looked at her curiously, as she rummaged in her bag and pulled out a photo, which she hid from them.<br>"To put it ever so simply, I'm going to do something you're going to love me for."  
>She skipped off with a short laugh, the photo back in her bag.<br>The teens looked at each other for a while, then burst out laughing.  
>"That girl is so weird!" Deruko laughed, her arm cradling Dell.<br>Akaito shook his head "She's thirty-one! I could have sworn she was sixteen when we first met."  
>Dell giggled lightly and wiped his eyes "What do you think she's going to do?"<br>"Who knows?" answered Akaito, smiling at him and his twin "At least we know you're out of trouble..."  
>All three teens smiled and cherished the peace that had finally arrived…<br>_But will it really be enough?_ Akaito thought to himself. _I have the strange idea…something bad is going to happen…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-: **fancy shenanigans. **

"Dell! There are two letters for the both of us!" Akaito yelled across the hall the next day.  
>"Both of us?"<br>"Well it has both our names on it...thought the second one is weird…"

Dell came running in the hall giddily.  
>Akaito passed him the letter.<br>It was from the court.  
>Dell looked at him for a second then opened the letter hastily.<p>

_We have understood the gravity of the situation is in, and we will pursue with a judgement.  
>We apologise for not taking this matter seriously, and we shall proceed to the arrest of 's father.<br>An officer from a low-rank police unit has given us the base information, and the nurse has given us the medical and Psychological details and damage it may cause.  
>Along with the fact that this man his broken into 's home and damaged furniture, we have solid proof that this judgement must take place. <em>

_Our best regards for your future.  
>The High Judgement Court.<em>

Dell gave an enormous smile and Akaito kissed him passionately.  
>He was free! Free from that monster! He kissed Akaito back, his smile never fading against Akaito's lips.<br>After having calmed down, both looked at the other small package left.  
>"It's…black." Commented the red-head shortly.<br>"Hmm…"  
>Dell opened it, and inside was a camera, a note and a photo.<br>He picked up the camera first, noticing it had a memory stick in it and was fully charged. He looked questioningly at Akaito, who had the photo and note in his hands.  
>He looked awfully pale.<br>"W-What is it?" Dell asked, his happiness fading away slowly.  
>"When we were in the hospital…" his voice trailed off as he read the note. Then he smirked.<br>"Akaito…? Who is it from?"  
>"That clever witch."<br>"What?"  
>Akaito smirked even more and looked at Dell again. "It's from that nurse, Teto. I think she's trying to blackmail us."<br>"Blackmail?" Dell gave a stifle of laughter. Black-Mail. That's why the package was Black. That woman was so weird!  
>"And what does she want?"<br>"Well, she got this picture of us kissing in the hospital…hold on."

'_I took this picture on my cam when you were hospitalised, Dell! It was so sweet for a fujoshi like me!  
>So I thought…maybe you would want to pay me back?<br>If you don't, I'll publish this picture! I'm so evil, I know. I always thought of myself as a Chimera…_

_This is what I want you to do…'_

Akaito read out loud exactly what Teto wanted them to do.  
>As he did this, he noticed Dell start to go red and look away quickly, a hand holding his blushing face.<p>

_'Have sex and take photos for me!'_

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Yelled Dell. "I'm not…going to…"  
>"She said she was a fujoshi…"<br>"I don't care if she's a fujoshi or the last of the banana-eating boating-spiders! Dammit!"  
>he tried to get the note, but Akaito snatched it just out of his reach.<p>

In an instant, the Voyakiloid found himself being kissed once more, pushed against the wall.  
>His eyes shot open when Akaito's tongue traced his mouth, which he opened by instinct.<br>A hot tongue entered Dell's mouth, exploring every inch. The red-head blushed a little when Dell's tongue did the same, shyly advancing into his own mouth, where each battled shortly for dominance, before they had to break apart for air, a thin line of saliva breaking apart.  
>"Dell tastes of…Tabaco" the red-head whispered in the elder one's ear, nibbling his ear-lobe slightly.<br>"I-I picked up smoking…so w-what?" he said, panting "Y-You taste of peppers…spicy"  
>Akaito chuckled and picked him up bridal style, surprising Dell slightly.<p>

He carried the elder one to his bed, where he dropped him un-ceremoniously, and climbed up over him.  
>Dell's eyes widened and he pushed Akaito away.<br>"I'm sorry…" he whispered, looking away. "I don't think I can…"  
>The red-head smiled and kissed him again. "It'll be all right, I promise…"<br>He placed butterfly kisses along Dell's neck, stopping here and there to suck the pale skin.  
>Akaito loosened Dell's tie and pulled it off, kissing the white-haired's chest and playing with the sensible parts of his body with his hands.<br>He then noticed Dell's sudden silence, and panicked, wondering if he had scared the teen even more.  
>All he saw in Dell's eyes was lust.<p>

He waited a bit and continued kissing and sucking, leaving visible red marks on Dell's skin.  
>He took off the Voyakiloid's shirt completely and goes down to his pants, looking back at his face worriedly.<br>As he had expected, Dell had started to fidget and stare, but not exactly in the fear he was waiting to see.  
>"Dell, we can stop." Started the red-head "I'll just tell Teto that-"<br>"Don't you dare! Don't you dare stop! You hear me?" Dell cried out, one of his legs going up to find its place on the red-head's shoulder.  
>Akaito smiled and unzipped the pants under Dell's ruby gaze.<br>The red-head brushed over the Voyakiloid's boxers with his hands, before taking them off in one harsh tug.  
>Dell winced at the sudden cold on his erection, which was quickly replaced by a warm mouth, making him moan softly.<br>He didn't dare look at Akaito any longer, as he felt the red-head's tongue lick the shaft slowly, holding Dell's hips down just in case he bucked up and choked him.

Akaito continued by sucking the length harder, humming a soft tune that vibrated in the Voyakiloid's entire body, his moans increasing, still staying soft and hardly audible.  
>"Mmn- Ah…A-Akaito, I'm going to-"<br>Dell gave a loud moan as he came, wincing as Akaito swallowed the semen.

The red head climbed back up towards him, resting his hands on the sides of his head.  
>"Dell…" he whispered in his ear, licking the side of his face. "I've been waiting for this for too long…"<br>Dell smiled and blushed, nestling his head in Akaito's shoulder, when he felt the red-head's fingers at his lips.  
>"Suck." The red-head said simply.<br>The Voyakiloid blushed and obliged, taking the three fingers in his mouth without knowing why.  
>He felt the fingers move in his mouth, making him go a deeper shade of red.<p>

A thin trace of saliva linked the fingers to Dell's mouth when Akaito took them out, and then went lower to trace Dell's entrance with one of the saliva-coated fingers.  
>The white haired's face drained in an instant, his fists clutching the sheets as he felt the first finger being pushed in. Akaito moved the digit a little.<br>"Dell, it'll be all right, I promise." And with that, added two fingers slowly, making the white-haired squirm and yelp.

Akaito mumbled random words to calm Dell down, stretching the digits inside him.  
>Once he believed he was ready, Akaito bent over Dell's face and took the digits out slowly, and kissed Dell once more.<br>"I love you." He said, before entering Dell fully in a single, sleek thrust.  
>Dell let out a harsh gasp, gripping the covers harder, tears forming at the base of his eyes. "A-Ah…" he moaned quietly.<br>The red-head licked off the tears falling down Dell's face and kissed his lips, whilst pulling his legs up to rest on his waist.  
>"Does it hurt?" he asked, waiting for Dell to adjust.<br>The Voyakiloid looked at him for a few minutes without saying anything, panting heavily "…No…it doesn't hurt…" he managed to say between breaths, blushing.  
>Akaito smiled and started to move, keeping a slow pace that Dell could hardly stand.<br>He moaned, frustrated by the slow movement.  
>Blushing even more, he wrapped his legs shakily around Akaito's waist and rocked his hips with the movement, immediately making the red-head go deeper inside him.<br>"Ah…please Akaito…" he breathed out, pulling the younger one towards him "Faster…go faster…"  
>Akaito obliged, thrusting faster and harder, making Dell start giving quick gasps and buck up his hips, wanting more.<br>The red-head gave another smirk and bent over the frail body of the Voyakiloid to kiss him, but also make him thrust deeper at the same time.  
>Dell vaguely noticed Akaito changing angles, but he didn't understand why, so he just left it and gave a loud moan, slipping his arms around the red-head's neck.<br>"AKAITO!" he yelled throwing his head back in ecstasy as his prostate was hit, his vision blurred with white stars of pleasure.  
>The red-head smirked and continued thrusting against the bundle of nerves, making Dell scream his name, before he came, crying out.<p>

Akaito did the same a few seconds after his lover, and fell next to him, panting.  
>The two looked at each other for a few seconds, before Akaito pulled the cover over them and Dell close to him.<br>The white-haired closed his eyes and snuggled against Akaito's chest willingly. He smiled when he felt the red-head's lips against his forehead, and slowly fell to sleep.  
>"I…love you…" he whispered.<br>Akaito smiled.  
>"I love you too."<p>

**(A/N had enough of fictions/chapters ending like that)**

The next morning, Dell woke up in an obviously grumpy mood because he had forgotten something important, and looked around, blushing.  
>When he realised Akaito wasn't there, he panicked, throwing the covers away and wobbling carefully to the kitchen on his trembling legs.<p>

He found the red-head in the kitchen with a newspaper in front of him, and he seemed deeply preoccupied about something, in a way that he didn't notice his lover enter the room.  
>The Voyakiloid wobbled with a frustrated look on his face and threw himself on the couch, half-turning to Akaito.<br>"Hey 'Kai." He called out, startling the latter "Get me some breakfast will you? I can't move."  
>Akaito pouted and gave an enormously perverted smile, bringing a tray over the teen and kissing his forehead.<br>"I already made breakfast because I knew you would make me your bitch as soon as it was over." He said "Don't worry; I'll be your submissive **pet**, Master."  
>Dell stuttered and blushed and looked away like the fucking tsundere that he is would do. He had ignored the smile, of course he had noticed it, but there was no way, <em><strong>no WAY<strong>_ something was going to ruin his carefully planned grumpy bitch attitude.  
>He grabbed the tray and winced when Akaito sat next to him with his pervy smile.<br>"I-It's not like I'm your m-master. You're the one who tops me, aren't you?" he said, not daring to give a single look the red-head's face "And what's with that look?"

Akaito didn't answer, so Dell continued by eating at his own pace.  
>When he had finished, he placed the tray on the coffee table and picked up the Tea Pot.<br>"Fuck, I hate end-of-pot. Want some? He asked, turning towards the kitchen.  
>"Sure."<p>

What Dell didn't expect was Akaito's strong arms wrapping around his waist, holding him tightly against him…._possessively, _even.  
>"W-What?" he yelled, trying to pry Akaito's hands loose.<br>"Dell…why are you walking around the house naked? You know that'll get me exited…"

…..  
><strong>FUCK.<strong>

_**That's**_ what he had forgotten…no, that dumbass was crafty! It had **NOTHING** to do with forgetting!  
>THAT MOTHERFUKER HAS TO PAY.<p>

He was about to give him a good elbow-to-the-face, but Akaito's hand shot down and touched his member lightly, getting some gasps and moans from the white-haired teen.  
>Thought as soon as Akaito felt water trickle down his head, he stopped, the boiling water scorching him.<br>"Wha-DELL, WHY IN HATSUNE-MIKU DID YOU POOR TEA ON ME?" he yelled playfully, trying to pout.  
>"Hatsune- YOU SON OF A BUISCUIT EATING BULLDOG LINT LICKER, GO GET FUCKED BY A FUCKING CACTUS YOU FUCKTARD!"<br>Since Dell was practically crying, Akaito let him go off to get dressed and put down the danger that was the tea-pot without trying to molest him.

He wanted to smile with him and laugh like he did, but the news he had just read was too devastating for fun.  
>If he told him, he would go back to fearing every single shadow again.<p>

He shook it off and prepared a cold lunch for Dell for his second trip to the therapist.  
>His mind slowly drifted off, suddenly thinking they had both forgotten something…..colourful.<br>The red-head kept on thinking about it as Dell charged into the room, holding something.  
>Akaito smiled at him, before realising what the object was.<p>

"…oh."  
>"FUCKING DAMMIT AKAITO, WHY DID WE HAVE TO FORGET TO TAKE THE FUCKING PICTURES DAMMIT? THE. FUCKING.<strong> PICTURES<strong>."  
>Akaito frowned and gave a malicious laugh.<br>"Dell I forgot to tell you, Teto set it all up." 

The teen stared at Akaito like he had gone completely nutty.  
>"…<em>what<em>?" he whispered, his pupils getting smaller by the second.  
>"Teto, the nurse…she set it up, for me…us." The red-head continued, licking his lips "She understood that we wouldn't be doing <em>that<em> easily, so she came up with the 'blackmail' idea so that I could get you in my bed, underneath me, panting, sweating, and completely spent after sex. Worked a treat!"  
>Dell glared at him, and then snickered slightly.<br>After that, he fell into a laughing fit, tears of laughter falling freely. He caught Akaito's shirt and hanged on to it for dear life, laughter hurting his sides and making his legs give way.  
>Akaito was holding on to his wrist, smiling at Dell's outburst of emotion.<br>He suddenly felt a familiar sensation, and pulled Dell into an embrace, holding him as tightly as he could.  
>Dell stopped laughing and melted in the embrace quickly.<br>"A-Akaito…?" he asked, but was silenced with a kiss.  
>The red-head took the opportunity of the teen letting his guard down do lift him up a bit, and push Dell against a wall.<br>"Nng-?" he broke the kiss at Dell's whimper and nuzzled his neck.  
>"I-I have to go to the therapist, Akaito..." Dell said, led by a gasp when Akaito's hand travelled downwards on his body, hardly touching the fabric.<br>"You can take another appointment." The red-head replied bluntly "I need you more right now than you would need a therapist, trust me."  
>Dell moaned as Akaito lifted his shirt over his head, immediately attacking the soft skin greedily.<br>He kissed and bit his way to Dell's jeans, undoing the first button painstakingly slow until...

The Voyakiloid snapped back to reality and gave Akaito a good knee-to-the-chin attack.  
>"OW!" Akaito yelled, holding his chin "But Deeeeeeeeell…I thought you were enjoying it!"<br>"FUCK NO. THERAPIST. I AM GOING THERE WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT."  
>He grabbed his shirt and ran like hell, avoiding Akaito's arms.<br>"Take this Dell! TSUNDERE UKE MAGNET, YAAAH!"  
>Dell gave out a loud laugh and pushed Akaito right in the solar plexus. <strong>(AN okay, WHAT? Sorry for the randomness. I shall gets more serious nao.) **

Dell stood at the door at looked back at the red-head with a grin. "Everything will be all right, I mean I've been there before." He told Akaito "And it's not like that…guy can find me."  
>The red-head smiled and waved him off, closing the door behind him.<p>

As soon as the door was shut, Akaito called the therapist on the instant, a worried look plastering his face.  
>"Beauregard Consultations, Hello?" sang a female voice in the receiver.<br>"Hello Eliot, it's me. Is Nel there?" asked Akaito. The young secretary said yes and went to get the doctor from the over-head offices.  
>When the said therapist arrived, Akaito warned him that Dell was on his way, and to make sure to call him back immediately if Dell was late.<br>"Don't worry, mate." Nael replied with his thick English accent, "I'll make sure to take care of your little boyfriend."  
>Akaito had been family friends with the Beauregard's children since his earliest memories. He sighed deeply and thanked the black-haired man, and then hung up.<p>

Of course he was going to worry for Dell.  
>Later on, thought, he had received a phone call from Ellie.<p>

And now he had a good reason to worry.  
>"Something's happened. Something serious." He had said simply.<br>Akaito's eyes widened a little as the young officer explained quietly.  
>"He's gone. Missing. Probably happened whilst you all were at my office. If he's an idiot, he'll go straight to Dell. Watch him, okay?"<br>The red-head thanked Ellis quickly, hung up and cursed, grabbing his coat and running out of the door.

On his way to the therapist, he hadn't seen Dell.  
><em>He must already be there.<em> He thought to himself quickly, taking quick strides to the small office.  
>He knocked and entered with urgency, not bothering to wait for an answer.<br>Inside was…

Dell, staring at Akaito with a surprised look on his face.  
>"A-Akaito?" he asked, bewildered "Why you storming in here for?"<br>The red-head gave a long sigh. He excused himself in front of the doctor and to Dell, grazed his lips on Dell's forehead and left, embarrassed.  
><em>No, <em>he thought. _At least he's not here. That's good.  
><em>He went home, and waited for his lover to come home.

Around one in the afternoon, Akaito started to worry, but luckily, just then Dell called him on his cell.  
>"I might be back at around…five thirty." He said "I have to do some tests, and they said it will take time to do this so…I guess I'll see you later."<br>"Yeah." Replied Akaito a little un-willingly. "Just…be careful, okay?"  
>There was a short pause, and the red-head wondered if Dell had hung up.<br>"Why?" Dell asked suddenly, his voice low "You've been acting weird since you smashed the therapist's door into the wall."  
>The red-head winced. If he told him, he would panic in a matter of seconds. He had to think of something….fast.<br>"Uh, well…" he tried "I just want you to be careful. If you get hit by a truck we wouldn't be able to have sex!"  
>Dell went in an immediate uproar of yelling and stuttering. The shouting reassured Akaito, he smiled.<br>Then his train of thought stopped for a second.  
>"Actually I take that back, even if you get hit by a truck, I'd just pull all the casts off and molest you anyway. I like that idea. Dell, get hit by a truck!" he sang, the latter's roaring getting louder. He could practically feel him blushing madly across the line.<br>"W-WHAT? W-WHY DO YOU THINK THAT, HUH?" The Voyakiloid yelled.  
>Akaito thought for a moment and said "Well, you'd be more vulnerable, no? That way you can't squirm!"<p>

After a loving "Y-YOU BASTARD!" Dell hung up, leaving Akaito to laugh on his own.

The afternoon came round, and Akaito still hadn't heard of Dell. Now it was six o'clock.  
>He paced in the living room, biting a nail, when a song took him by surprise.<br>_Watashi no koiwo higekino Juliet Ni shinaide  
>kokokara tsuredashite... <em>  
>Romeo and Cinderella, the song he had registered as Dell's ringtone! (He seriously had to change it.)<br>He picked up the red phone in a hurry, smiling.  
>But when the voice spoke, it wasn't Dell.<br>"A-Akaito…that you?" the voice said. Akaito recognized it immediately. He also realized that he was breathing harshly, like he was having trouble…  
>"Ellie? Why do you have Dell's phone? What's going on?" Akaito said quickly, panicking.<br>It wasn't right. He was not supposed to have his phone. Something was happening.

"It's Dell…" The young officer said in short breaths "H-He's…been kidnapped."

_.__** /**__**End of Chapter two**_

**Haah, I'm glad I finished that. It was a nightmare!  
>T-That lemon especially! (I slapped myself in the face when I thought of what I was writing…literally.) but if people think it went a little too fast, it's because they were a little desperate, kay? I might make another one in a later chapter…meh.<br>Anyway, there is a picture I saw on Pixiv, and it was Dell who was pulling on his shirt, scowling, with a hickie on his neck and one on his chest, it was SO EFFIN' ADORABLE.  
>So I immediately thought 'hohoho, Dell's getting some action with Akaito! shot/' XD**

**Anyway…i appreciate reviews, I honestly do.  
>If you have an account on FF, then I'll send a message back to you for sure! ^^<br>Better yet, if you have a Deviantart account, I'll also comment on your profile and give you a llama!  
>Don't have to rate if you don't want to D: (FUCK THAT, RATE RATE RATE!) <strong>

**The next chapter will surely be the last. And I have to say, be prepared for the WORST. Trololol. Just kidding. Maybe.  
>I know you might think I'm just evil writing this, but I love Dell, I really do. I've loved him for three years. ;3; please don't think I'm mean, I love torturing characters, ESPECIALLY the ones I love! I'm just really sadistic!<br>(The ones I hate they just get married to the 'new' love of their lives or die or whatev.') **

**IT TOOK ME THREE DAYS TO WRITE THAT LEMON BECAUSE I WAS SO EMBARRASED ABOUT WRITING IT D:**

***I lied.**

****these are translated on Google Translate, apart from two of them, so it's normal if it's wrong. Tell me and I'll change it!**


	3. The Light

Chapter three, The Light. 

**Yes, MAYBE last chapter!  
>I've been thinking of making an extra chapter for the lulz. Because of my holding back in the lemon in the last chapter, I thought 'FUCK I NEED ME SOME MORE LEMON FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUCK!' So, I might write another one.<br>This MAY or MAY NOT BE the last chapter. If I get some interesting ideas in my little brain, I will write them. Teehee.**

**On another note, I've been obsessed with Dell Honne for the past three years, like I said before, but…**

**I GOT ****OVER****-OBSESSED WITH HIM ****ALL OVER AGAIN.  
><strong>**I have a Dell Honne background, MSN icon, icons in general, Dell themes on sites, read Dell fictions, write Dell fictions, draw Dell pictures, listen to Dell Honne's songs all DAY LONG, think about him ALL DAY (and night) LONG, and last year I was so impatient I wished him a happy birthday on April 30****th****, TROLOLOL.**

Dell struggled silently in the back of the white van helplessly, the gag in his mouth and the blindfold over his eyes telling him what had happened very clearly.

He remembered only slightly what had happened before passing out. Being in the office one moment…and the next Akaito had burst into the room, that, he remembered clearly.  
>After the appointment, he had called Akaito to tell him he would be late…then he did the tests until five-twenty nine. He knew that because he remembered looking at the clock with a worried look glooming over his face.<br>The next…was a blur.  
>He was facing the door, and had heard a gunshot, and a familiar voice, the officer he had met running into the room to stand in front of Dell without giving a word.<p>

Into the room ran in his father, holding a berretta.  
>The white-haired gave a yelp and hid behind Ellie, who had come to protect him.<br>"Give him back!" Yelled his father, menacing the silver-haired officer with his gun "That bastard doesn't deserve someone so pure!"  
>The doctor had heard the ruckus and ran in by another door, and paled at the sight of the Beretta.<br>"Now, l-lets calm down…" he tried, only to yelp when the man fired into the ceiling.  
>"No! Give him back!" he yelled, putting his hand out to grab Dell's arm.<br>Ellie pushed Dell backwards with his own back against the wall, getting out of the way of the menacing hand.  
>"So that's how it's going to be, huh…?" the man growled, and leapt at the two.<p>

The Doctor, horrified of seeing anyone hurt, grabbed the man's arm and pulled him back, avoiding the gun.  
>Dell's father didn't take that as an option, so turned around and shot him in the arm, making him scream and let go to hold his limb.<br>The Voyakiloid, scared by the fact that he had actually dared to shoot, stepped forward and held on firmly to the man's arm.  
>Surprised by Dell's action, Ellie stepped forward as well, to try and pry the gun out of the elder man's hand.<br>But unfortunately, he had a tight grip, and noticing what he was trying to do, shot him also.

Unlike the doctor who had gotten away with an arm being shot, he, was shot to the heart.  
>Ellie swayed, fell to the ground, and had stopped moving completely.<br>"Ellie!" Dell cried, trying to get the young man desperately.  
>His father held a death grip on his arm, enabling him to go to him. "Let go! He needs help!"<p>

"The only place you'll be going is my _bed_" he replied coldly, before punching Dell hard enough in the stomach to make him pass out instantly. That was the last thing he could remember…

Dell remembered all that, and with that on hand, knew Ellie needed medical attention, and fast.  
>The shots should have luckily made some people aware something was up, <em>dammit!<br>_His breath caught in his throat when the van came to a halt, and he felt himself being pulled out without care and dragged somewhere he couldn't see.

He was pushed against a wall so brutally he fell to his knees in an instant, gasping for the air the gag would not let pass quickly enough.  
>His father kicked him hard in the stomach, yanked out the gag and blindfold.<br>"I'll make you pay!" he yelled, picking up a nearby knife "I'll make sure everyone knows you're mine!"  
>Dell bit his lip as the man carved him, he bit the tears away.<br>Akaito wasn't violent…  
>His father pulled him up into a forceful kiss, his lips crashing into his own, hurting him. He sensed the metallic taste of blood when his father bit his tongue.<br>Akaito's kisses were sweet and soft…  
>His father then pushed him violently to the ground, and ripped his clothes off.<br>Akaito took his time and was gentle…  
>That red-head always knew if he should continue or not…<br>He was always sweet and kind, caring, brave and such a worrywart…  
>"…A-Akaito…!" Dell cried silently, his arms covering his face.<p>

The elder man froze.  
>He grabbed Dell's head and pushed it against the floor, but even still Dell wouldn't stop calling out to his friend…to the one he loved.<br>"What the hell?" his father yelled "He won't come! Hey…you slept with him didn't you?"  
>Dell hiccupped and whimpered, refusing to answer.<br>"I see." He yelped when his father slapped him, making tears fall down his face without him knowing "I guess when I said you were a slut, I wasn't kidding. I don't even feel like rapping your sweet little body anymore. Just die."  
>He left the room after blindfolding Dell once more, leaving him to cry, alone. <p>

After a painful seven hours of silence, Dell heard something like a lot of drunken cursing.  
>He couldn't quite make anything out, but he whimpered to the wall, bracing himself for what he thought was to come.<br>He heard the terrifying sound of a fight, with glass breaking, cursing and falling over. He heard a gun shot and covered his ears as much as he could to block out the sound.  
>When he realised it was finished, the door to the room he was sequestrated in was opened slightly, and someone creeped closer to him in quick, determined steps.<p>

Dell only knew one person who walked like that.  
>"Dell." A voice said quietly, lifting the blindfold over his head and undid the rope that held his hands bound together, "It's all over."<br>The Voyakiloid threw his arms around Akaito's neck, crying.

Even though Dell had arrived safely at their apartment, both were crying, happiness overcoming everything.  
>Akaito had explained everything, from Ellie's phone call to when he discovered the phone signal tracing to his father's phone thanks to the same officer, and eventually saved him.<br>"How is he? Both the doctor and Ellie, I mean." Asked Dell.  
>Akaito looked away. "The doc is fine, a cast is all he needs but i…Dell listen to me, okay? Ellie, he…he lost a lot of blood. The wound…the wound was going to kill him from the start. He just…had enough strength to find your phone and call me."<br>"NO!" Dell screamed, blocking his ears "No! He can't be…Not after all that!"

Akaito hugged Dell, a wave of comprehension passing through them both.  
>"He's not dead, Dell." He said softly "But he's in a very critical state, they said, so…t-they said he had a 96% chance of dying with the amount of damage that single bullet had done."<br>Dell looked up and shook his head. "He better be part of that four per cent…I wouldn't be able to forgive myself…"

The very few memories they had of the young officer flowed in the air around them softly.  
>"We can go see him." Akaito whispered in his lover's hair, holding him tighter.<br>Dell only nodded, and they got up, got ready and headed for the hospital.

When they arrived, the nurse Teto let them into Ellie's room, a pure white room decorated with red roses.  
>"A young man came to drop these beautiful flowers…" she said weakly with a fake smile. "I heard about what happened, Dell, I'm sorry."<br>He waved it off, more concerned about Ellie. "Will…he be all right?" he asked quietly.  
>Teto sighed with a broken breath and shook her head slowly. "He has to recover at least 60% of the damage he received in order to survive." She told them, "And that's very unlikely. I'm sorry…he has more chances of dying than recovering. He wakes up, he's not in a coma…just he will get weaker day by day. Hour by hour. He won't survive."<br>Dell couldn't take it anymore, and ran up the young officer, desperately trying to prove her wrong.  
>At the very moment, Ellie's eyes fluttered open and squinted at the sight of Dell and Akaito.<br>"H…ey" he said with a trembling voice.  
>That single word seemed to have used up all of his strength, so he closed his eyes and breathed heavily. "Y-You….safe…?"<br>Tears fell down Dell's face and he hiccupped "Y-Yeah…"

When the visiting hours were over, Teto treated the two teens to lunch.  
>They avoided the subject of Dell's father and Ellie, not wanting to spoil everything even more.<br>"Do you have the photos?" Teto said excitedly, a blush forming on her face.  
>Akaito looked at Dell with a grin, and the Voyakiloid looked away, blushing furiously.<br>"W-We don't have any…" Dell said softly, hiding his face "We forgot…"  
>Teto, nether less, gave a huge grin.<p>

"So you _**did it?**__"_ she squealed, Akaito blushing with a grin and Dell stuttering and yelling at her to shut her mouth.  
>The nurse sipped her tea and savoured the moment.<br>"I guess that makes mission complete." She said, looking at Dell.

He looked back at her with a question mark plastered all over his face. Then he nodded. "I heard about what you did…" he blushed and looked away again, ignoring Akaito's stare "I guess….i should thank you."

Teto smiled, and then scowled suddenly.  
>"Akaito, you better have showed him a good time!" she said with fake stern "If I learn he didn't enjoy it, you're going down!"<br>All three of them laughed, happy again.

-  
>A few months later, Dell and Akaito still lived in the same apartment, sharing memories and happiness.<br>A call rang, and Dell answered quickly.  
>"Who is it Dell?" Akaito asked from the kitchen. Noticing his lover wasn't answering, he looked around the door to see Dell pale faced in front of the phone.<br>He was crying.

"Dell?" Akaito yelled, spinning him around and taking his face into his hands to kiss him softly. "What's wrong…?"  
>"D-Dis…"he stuttered, hiccups breaking his voice "He's discharged..."<br>Akaito looked confused for a moment, and finally understood.  
>He took Dell's hand and gently pulled him to the door. "Let's go."<br>.-.-.-.-.

Ellie had been discharged, his mental stability saving him from death, miraculously.  
>"And you saved me too!" he told them later "You made me realise I had to live for the one I love…" he blushed and looked away, thinking of someone.<br>He snapped back to reality and smiled at the teens "You're safe. My work here is done."

Dell gave them both a confused look, and turned back to the park's view.  
>"What happened to my father?" he asked.<p>

Even after the case was closed, Ellie still had refused to say what had happened outside of the door of the room Dell was confined in.  
>"Something happened, and he won't bother us again." Akaito said, keeping his face hidden.<br>Dell frowned.  
>He got up and stood up in front of them both, glaring at them. "Tell me! I have the right to know, don't i…?"<br>Akaito looked at Ellie with a worried look. The silver-haired nodded.

The red-head looked down, dark memories shrouding his thoughts.  
>"He's dead."<p>

It took Dell a while to understand what Akaito had said.  
>His arms fell and his eyes widened. "…Dead? But how?" <p>

Akaito explained quickly. "I knew from the start I would have to force you out of his hands. But I was so worried about you I didn't take the time to take a weapon with me…and of course as I expected, he was there. He was drunk…" he stopped.

Dell had crouched in front of him, listening attentively.  
>Ellie stared at him, his mouth slowly turning to a smile.<br>"He had a gun." He continued, looking at Dell in the eyes "And he kept on slurring words…i-I couldn't really understand him. But what I know is that….he said 'He was mine to begin with' and then he…he…"  
>"He shot himself." Ellie stated out coldly. He checked Dell for a reaction, but found none. He smiled at him, and winced when his phone rang.<br>He nodded a sign at the two teens and took the call.

Dell stayed silent and watched him, and Akaito looked at Dell.  
>He had had no reaction…maybe he was expecting this. Horrible things happen to horrible people, Dell often said. <em>You have to feel the true feelings…from the heart. <em>  
>"Ah…Eh. Yeah, I'm glad." The officer was saying, seeming a bit different than usual.<br>Akaito noticed and pointed out to Dell discreetly the blush that had formed on his face. "Yes, thank you for your cooperation, Doctor"  
>The two teens had to hold back a gasp.<br>Ellie closed his phone and sighed, looking at the teens. "What?"  
>Akaito looked at Dell and smiled "interrogating the doctor, are we?" he asked, a grin forming on his face "So he's the one who left all those red roses…"<br>Ellie's blush went crimson and he stuttered "Aha…AHAHAHA! **I have **_**no**_** idea what you're talking about, HAHAHA, well, my nap time awaits, CYA!**"  
>He ran off, leaving the two to laugh.<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Stop it!" Dell yelled as Akaito licked and nipped his stomach, pulling his pants down. "Not here dammit!"

Akaito and Dell were in the cabinet of the boys' toilets at their school, where Akaito had taken Dell to 'talk'. It had of course ended as a lustful session of teasing and biting, leaving a rather large red mark on Dell's neck and chest.  
>He moved downwards, giving out a short yelp when Dell kicked him.<br>"Not here!"  
>Akaito pouted and helped Dell hide the newly made hickey under his collar.<p>

They left the toilets discreetly, but still managed to get caught by the delegate of the class.  
>"What are you doing? Class has started!" she yelled, only seeming to look at Akaito. "Akaito, go to class! I shall talk with Dell."<br>The red-head left in a hurry, the delegate known for being a bullet-head.

She turned to him and smiled. "Have you thought about it?" she asked, giving her purple hair a little whip.  
>Dell winced and stared at her. "I already told you, Risa, I won't. And now things have changed. I have someone I love."<br>Risa Sotone's eyes shot open in an instant, and her eyes caught the glimpse of a soft, red mark on his neck.  
>"Oh. I see now." She said hesitantly "Fine, do what you want…but you'll regret it."<br>With that, she turned away and walked off.  
>She stopped suddenly and turned to Dell once more with a scowl.<br>"Get into class!"

After school, **(A/N shit happened. I don't know wtf I should write anymore. FUCK. OH WAITS, ME HAS AN IDEAS.) **The red-head and his lover went back home, to study for the final exams. **(A/N WHY IDEAS NOT IS TAKEN DESUCRYPLZ?)  
><strong>Akaito had tried helping Dell out as much as he could, but the other boy seemed distant, avoiding him.  
>"What's wrong, Dell?" he finally asked, a worried look plastering his face "Did I do something wrong?"<br>Dell gave him a glare and sighed, closing his books.  
>"I've been thinking a lot about what Risa talks to me about." He replied simply, putting his pens away "And I think there's something wrong in our relationship."<p>

Akaito's eyes widened and he turned to face Dell fully.  
>"You know how Risa's been asking me out right?" he continued "I'm starting to think that what we're doing is…wrong."<br>The red-head eyed Dell with a worried look. "What do you mean…?"  
>Dell winced when he saw Akaito's hurt look and turned away quickly.<br>"I-I don't think we should both be together, I mean…" he continued, surprised by how much his heart had started to hurt "We're both guys…"  
>Akaito stiffened and cursed silently.<br>"B-but then why…?"

Akaito looked up, and was surprised to see tears fall slowly down Dell's cheeks, him clutching his heart.  
>"Why does it hurt so much…to say that if it's wrong?"<br>The red-head took Dell in his arms and rocked him gently, the Voyakiloid crying loosely, holding onto Akaito's shirt.  
>"Why can't I stop crying?" Dell hiccupped "It's not right! I've changed, I don't recognize myself anymore…and it's your fault! Dammit…I think that's why I fell in love with you…if only I was a girl, maybe it'd be easier…"<br>So that was what is was all about.  
>Akaito looked at Dell and smiled, taking in the small, pale body of his friend and lover, drinking in the red-flame eyes, and his snow-white hair.<br>"I love you for who you are, Dell Honne, not for what you want to be."

He leaned in and kissed him, feeling Dell soften in an instant.  
>"But won't you get bored of me?" he asked the red-head "Won't you get annoyed with having to hide?"<br>Akaito cupped Dell's chin and looked straight into his eyes with a stern look, as if he had given the idea a lot of thought.

"Dell Honne." He said "Will you marry me?"

The Voyakiloid's eyes widened and he stared at the red-head.  
>He blushed, and crying, threw his arms around Akaito's neck, nearly making him fall over.<br>"Yes!" he cried "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!"  
>Akaito kissed him, his arms surrounding the young man.<p>

Everything was going to be all right after all.

**I'm crying at the amount of mistakes this has. I'm not joking here guys.**

**I MESSED UP TWO OF MY OWN OC'S NAMES. WHAT. THE. FACK. **


	4. How to get back into trouble

Chapter 4: How to get back into trouble.

**I hope you read the end of the last chapter….:U you might need it….*evil laugh*  
>There is a lemony lemon in here…and I'm thinking of adding another chapter 3<br>There will be one after this, and maybe another one after that…and then, maybe, a filler and two special one-shots. MAYBE, THIS IS IF I HAVE THE COURAGE TO. **

Everything was perfect.  
>His father was gone for good, Ellie was discharged from the hospital and healthy, and he loved Akaito more than anything.<br>So _what the fuck was happening now?_

He had found a small peachy-coloured note in his shoe locker at the end of the school day, and it said quite simply '_Wait in the east corridor near the second music room. Be there or you'll regret it, and don't you dare think of telling Akaito."  
><em>He sighed.

"_You know I've been worrying about Dell." The red had told the young man. "He's gotten a bit…how to put it…"  
>Akaito and Ellie were talking in a café whilst waiting for Dell to arrive and meet them.<br>"…I think I understand. You think Dell's suddenly more naïve, that now he thinks there is no danger at all."  
>"I wish it could really be that way…"<br>They both sighed, and finally, the Voyakiloid arrived, smiling.  
>They tried their best explaining it to him, he didn't hear them. He was too happy to hear something like that.<br>After the Voyakiloid had left early, Ellie had turned to Akaito with a worried look.  
>"I've noticed something about someone around Dell's entourage that seems suspicious. I need you to get something from Dell for me, without him knowing."<br>"What would that be?"  
>Ellie smiled and told him exactly what he was after.<em>

Dell checked his watch and saw the red-head rushing towards him, his smile wide.  
>"Hey Dell!" he said loudly.<br>The white-haired noticed immediately some people looking at them sideways, a few people he knew vaguely as Rin Kagamine and Miku Hatsune, and a guy and girl he didn't know, giggling at him.  
>He frowned and ignored them, focusing on his boyfriend.<br>"Hey…" he answered, looking around. _No one but them are laughing at us…_  
>Akaito studied Dell's expression for a bit. "What's wrong?" he asked.<br>"Oh." He snapped back to attention. "Sorry I was thinking. Did you say something?"  
>Akaito gave a huge grin.<br>"We should go to the amusement park; my brother told me he had two extra tickets for us."  
>Dell stared at him. "You mean now?"<br>It was Akaito's turn to stare. "No, Dell…tomorrow." He smiled as Dell sighed.  
>"Okay but…Akaito? I have something I need to do here. Go home for now, I'll join—I'll come by later."<p>

A worried look appeared on the red-head's face, and crossed his arms on his chest, pouting. "Oh fine. I'll see you later, then. But be careful, alright? Don't leave the sight of a teacher."  
>"Idiot."<br>Akaito turned and left, glancing back at Dell. He smiled and walked off, content.

Dell looked quickly around him, and saw that the small group had gone. Home probably.  
>He rushed to the east corridor and slowed when he saw trouble.<p>

Risa Sotone and…Nemui Taidane **(A/N I have no idea if those are spelt right).  
><strong>They saw him and waved him over, urging him to hurry up.  
>"What do you want?" he asked, eyeing the two girls suspiciously.<p>

The two teens looked at each other, and Nemui nodded.  
>"We…know." Said Risa, looking away. "About you and Akaito."<br>Dell paled in an instant.  
>"I-I don't know what you're talking about. Akaito and I have been friends for a long time." He tried, fidgeting slightly.<br>If these girls knew, it was over. They'd be laughed at, cast away…or worse.  
>The purple-haired girl gave him a stern look and sighed. "Don't act dumb, I saw a few things that indicate that you ARE going out, and that you've already done some…pretty hardcore things."<br>Both girls smiled at the last part, snickering.  
>Nemui gave Dell a smile and continued. "If you don't want us to tell the whole school, you'll have to do a single little thing. Actually, two. I think you've noticed we've already informed the fujoshi that ling around, but-"<br>"You don't have to worry about them." Cut Risa, glaring at Nemui "Since they are fujoshi, they keep secrets like that on a daily basis, and nobody can guess anything."

Dell suddenly understood what the group of giggling kids were really laughing about.  
>But he stood his ground, desperate to save Akaito from the hatred and constant mocking he would get if the news went public.<br>He stared into Risa eyes and mumbled a very murderous "What do you want."  
>Risa and Nemui both smiled and glanced at each other.<br>Risa took a step forward and slipped her arm through his, whilst Nemui went off and disappeared somewhere Dell didn't see.  
>He was self-conscious about the thin arm around his, and the fact that she was getting dangerously close to his face.<br>"What you have to do, Dell Honne." She said clearly "Is ditch that idiot, and go out with either me, or Nemui. You can give us your answer tomorrow."

Dell caught himself in a wave of shock and panic, and snatched his arm away in a hurry.  
>"No!" he yelled, clenching his fists and, turning on his heels, he ran.<p>

After he was gone, Risa sighed and called Nemui back.  
>She appeared from behind a door with a camera, smiling. "Was it good?" she asked.<br>Risa smiled back. "It was absolutely perfect."  
>The purple-haired girl winked at her, before snatching up a phone and dialling a number with skilful hands. <strong><br>**"Hello, yeah it's me" she said. "First part of the plan is in motion, and it's going perfectly...We shall proceed to part two."

…

Akaito smiled at Dell when he entered the house, a few minutes of travelling later.  
>"What's up? You look pale." He said his mother-hen mode activating.<br>The Voyakiloid smiled at him and threw his arms around his neck.  
>"Akaito…Akaito…Akaito…" he whispered continuously, burying his face in the red-head's chest.<p>

The latter, grinned and slid his arms around him.  
>He tried pulling the elder one into a kiss, but Dell pushed himself away quickly, blushing.<br>"I've been thinking Akaito" he said, turning away "But I know i…I mean we're both…"  
>Akaito sighed and crossed his arms. "Didn't you accept to say 'I do' if you were given the chance?"<br>Dell blushed and looked at Akaito right in the eyes.  
>"I know I said that, but we're-"<br>The red-head flashed forward and pulled Dell into a forceful kiss, running a hand through his hair.  
>"I love you." Akaito said with sadness in his eyes once he had pulled back, "Why can't I get you to say it too, like before? What's changed?"<br>Dell looked away and mumbled something.  
>The red-head frowned and leaned in. "I didn't hear, Dell" he whispered calmly.<p>

The Voyakiloid turned back towards Akaito and blushed furiously "Because we're both guys!" he yelled "and that we aren't supposed to be doing stuff like this!"  
>Akaito stayed silent for a moment, surprised by Dell's sudden outburst.<br>He smiled and leaned forward, trying to kiss Dell once more.

The teen jumped out of the way quickly, and kept his focus on Akaito.  
>The red-head cocked his head to the side and smiled once more. "Dell, gender doesn't matter in love. I love you, and I know you love me. You just won't say it out loud."<br>The Voyakiloid took a step back, as if the words were a brutal blow. He swallowed hard, knowing what Akaito had said was true. He knew he loved Akaito, but couldn't help but think it was just _wrong. _

A silence remained, and it was broken by the ringtone of Akaito's phone.  
>He picked it up, and smiled when he heard the caller.<br>Dell stared at him, then ran towards the bedroom, his jealousy boiling up dangerously.  
><em>Why was he so damn jealous? It was only a phone call...<br>_he threw himself on the bed, and made a flat-out tantrum, seeking attention.  
>He then calmed a little when Akaito came rushing in the room, without the phone.<br>"What the hell? Why are you making so much noise?" he asked, worried if Dell had hurt himself.  
>The Voyakiloid pulled a face and buried his head in the pillows.<br>"Don't do thaaaaat!" he said in a muffles voice, obviously whining like a little girl.

The red-head chuckled and sat down next to him, ruffling his hair.  
>"Jealous?" he asked softly, his hand moving downwards.<br>"I'm not jealous." Came the reply, and Akaito took it quite simply as a 'yes', and knowing this, pulled the teen up, sat him in his lap and kissed him deeply, his left hand going through the white hair and his right going down.  
>Dell moaned in surprise and tried to push Akaito away, and for the first time, actually managing the task.<br>"Dell, please…" Akaito, pleaded him for five minutes, then gave up, realising it was going nowhere.

The Voyakiloid spent the rest of the night worrying about his feelings, the trouble he was going to be in at school, and the fact the guy who loved him the most was sleeping _right next to him_.  
>He shifted and looked at Akaito's sleeping face, and smiled.<p>

…

The day at school had passed without hindrance, and Dell had calmed down to a point where he had completely forgotten about the two girls.  
>Akaito left early, for god-knows-what-reason, and he wandered around the lockers for his shoes.<br>When he saw the note in with them, he paled instantly.  
>He sighed and read it, then headed to the hallway once more, to reject Risa's proposition for good.<p>

As he arrived, both girls smiled, and took a few steps forward.  
>"Hello Dell" said Nemui, giving Risa a nudge. "We hoped that by now you would have decided who you were going to take-"<br>"NO!"

Both girls staggered back.  
>Dell clutched his heart, feelings and emotions suddenly bursting out and getting completely crazy.<br>"No, i…" he said, a spark lighting up his eyes "i…love him"  
>Risa and Nemui looked at each other and smiled, understanding what was happening.<br>"I love him! I love him and I won't let you destroy him like that! I may have acted like a low-life, like I was using him, but i…I really love him so much!"  
>He stopped and breathed in, ready to receive judgement from these two girls.<p>

But instead, they clapped and cheered.  
>Dell's eyes widened and he took a step back, uncertain.<br>But when a certain nurse step out from behind a door, he understood, and he blushed.  
>"N-Nurse Teto!" he said, remembering the last time she had helped him and Akaito in a…peculiar way.<br>Finally, Akaito appeared behind her, smiling, with light blush covering his face.  
>He took swift steps forward and grabbed Dell in a tight embrace, his surroundings bright.<br>"A-Akaito?" yelped the Voyakiloid, his hands still finding a place on the red-head's back. He smiled and laughed, burying his face in his chest "Did Teto help you again?"  
>Akaito pulled back and grinned. "Nope, this was my idea." He said, "Teto helped me find out who exactly would want to help and not diffuse the secret at the same time." He nodded towards the two girls, who smiled at Dell.<br>They all laughed and smiled happily, until Dell found himself being silent.

"A-Akaito…" he said slowly, looking up at the red-head. "I love you."  
>The red-head smiled sweetly and kissed Dell softly, earning a few squeals from the three girls behind them.<br>But they didn't care.

They were in love, after all.

…

"Dell! Let's take a bath together!" Akaito sang playfully, tugging on Dell's shirt.

Dell turned and blushed, nodding.  
>Since the little 'triple-fujoshi incident, a few months had let past, leaving the two near the end of the year.<br>"Pervert…" he whispered, accepting Akaito's hand willingly.  
>The red-head pulled him towards the bathroom, locked the door and turned around to face the blushing teen.<p>

He took a step forward and kissed him, his hands running through the white hair urgently.  
>"Dell." He said in quick breaths "I need you…we haven't done it since our first time together, I'm getting pretty desperate."<br>The Voyakiloid pushed him away, blushing madly.

He breathing quickened when Akaito took his clothes off, then proceeded to take off his own.  
>They slid into the bath facing each other, the steam and girly bubbles hiding everything, to Dell's fortune.<p>

A few minutes passed with nothing happening, only a nervous aura surrounding them.  
>"Dell~" Akaito sang. "Come here and sit in my lap, Dell"<br>The Voyakiloid immediately noticed the lust in Akaito's voice, so thick it was taking up his voice, and eyes, as well.  
>He felt sudden need bursting through him, and he obliged, shaking a little.<p>

Akaito smirked and took a flannel, to start washing down Dell's back, rubbing in circular patterns, downwards.  
>Once he finished, he moved his hand towards his front, noticing with a smile Dell had tensed at the very moment, shivering with delight every time the red-head's hand came into contact with his skin.<br>Akaito's hand travelled lower, finding his sensitive spots and attacking them mercilessly, getting soft moans and sighs in return.

He threw the flannel and suddenly started pumping Dell without warning, making him let out a raspy breath and laying his head to rest on Akaito's shoulder, scarlet.  
>"Mmn-ah…Akaito don't-don't be rough…" he whispered, feeling another hand's fingers slowly trace his entrance.<p>

Dell let out a gasp when two fingers entered him roughly, scissoring.  
>"Akaito! T-The water will…" he breathed out "I-it'll get in…"<br>"Hmmm…?"  
>Akaito continued ignoring the elder male and entered another finger, avoiding his prostate as much as he could.<br>His mouth and tongue licking and teasing the Voyakiloid's neck and his back still facing him, he pulled him up over his length and slammed him down, a yell escaping Dell's lips.

Before leaving time for Dell to adjust, Akaito thrusted into him, nipping his neck.  
>He continued at a brutally fast pace, Dell moaning and screaming his name every time Akaito hit <em>just right<em>.  
>The torturous pleasure lasted what seemed like hours to Dell, as he shrieked and moaned when Akaito started to pump him once more.<p>

After a few seconds, Dell saw white and came, screaming the red-head's name in ecstasy.  
>Akaito came a few seconds after him, the tightening of Dell's muscles initiating it.<p>

They stayed like that for a moment, panting, before the red-head slid Dell off slowly and turned him around to kiss him.  
>"Sorry I was so rough." He said, placing soft kisses on his neck "I needed you too much."<br>The Voyakiloid shook his head with his eyes closed and let Akaito clean him up a little, before drying both of them off and bringing him to the bedroom.  
>"Are you angry?" the red-head asked, facing Dell's back as they lay down under the bed sheets.<br>"No."  
>"Liar!"<br>"No lies." The Voyakiloid turned to face Akaito as he said this, a smile spreading on his lips. "Akaito, I really love you."

The red-head's eyes widened, and he hid his face, blushing a little. "S-Say it again…" he said softly.  
>Dell's heart beat faster and he whispered very lowly "I Love You."<p>

The red-head whirled around and took the teen in his arms, embracing the small body tightly.  
>"I love you too!"<p>

… (Small interlude)

Whilst Akaito was out working in a part-time, Dell went out walking.  
>It was a cold December's day, and it had been snowing a lot, so he wrapped up warmly, and sat on a bench in the park.<p>

He went out mostly because of the sudden stress pilling up in their small apartment.  
>Deruko had continued living with Haku at the family house, and both worked, Deruko half time and Haku full time in her usual candy store and café.<br>This way, they were financially okay, being able to pay loans, taxes and mortgages easily, along with food and a no extras.  
>Unfortunately for Dell and Akaito, it was the opposite.<br>They only had enough to buy food, and not even enough to pay the bills. His sisters helped as often as they could, but it was hardly any help at all.

Dell sighed and sat back whilst lighting a usual anti-stress cigarette, watching children play in the snow.  
>What he hadn't noticed was the blonde staring at him, and he didn't even notice him closing in on him.<br>"Hey." He said, cocking his head to the side. "Can I have a moment?"  
>The Voyakiloid jumped a little and nodded, avoiding the green gaze.<br>The blonde grinned and coughed.  
>"So…I was wondering if you would be interested in selling your body."<br>Dell choked and his cigarette fell, and he glared coldly at the blonde.  
>"What the fuck?" he hissed, picking up the fag, stubbing it out and throwing it in the bin. "Why the hell would I do that?"<br>The guy smiled and nodded, obviously understanding.  
>"It's just that I see you have trouble with money." He explained, eyeing Dell's face "and with such a pretty face people would pay a lot to have you."<p>

Dell froze and thought for a second.  
><em>If I do this…I'll be able to pay the bills…<br>_He stood up and faced the blonde with a stern look. "Fine." He said "But I'm doing it for the money."  
>The blonde's grin widened and he nodded again. "Of course." He said. "Well then, follow me."<br>After a moment's hesitation, Dell followed the blonde through various alleyways and suspicious looking streets, to a seemingly abandoned factory, all the while thinking "_He won't hate me for this, right? I'm doing this for the both of us, right? I'm doing this so we get out of trouble…right? Right._  
>And that was also his last thought, before he was violently pushed into the factory and beaten down with a bat.<p>

…

After a while, his eyes fluttered up, finding himself chained to an old, used brick wall covered in dust. He could smell something foul, like mould and sweat, and the unmistakable smell of something he unfortunately recognised…  
>Semen.<p>

With a jolt, he woke up, making something next to him jump in surprise.  
>He looked and gasped, for there was a young boy, around thirteen, also chained up.<br>He smiled at Dell and nodded a hello, seemingly oblivious to the fact he was imprisoned.  
>"How did they get you?" he asked casually, as if it was a normal thing to do.<p>

Dell stared, shocked.  
>"What the- What the hell is happening?" he yelled, pulling on the chains.<br>The young boy's eyes widened and he hushed the white-haired. Panicking.  
>"If you wanna know, all you gotta understand is that you won't be getting out." The blonde said "I tried once, it cost me more than I want to remember."<br>Dell shook his head, memories starting to be dug up. He knew exactly why he was here. And he knew what was going to happen to him for being such an idiot.  
>He took a sorrowful look at the boy and sighed.<br>"How old are you, kid." He asked.  
>"I'm fourteen this year!" the blonde said happily. "I've been here for five years already…"<p>

Dell sat up in shock once more "Five ye- You've been here since you were nine?"  
>The blonde nodded sadly. "By the way, I'm Len Kagamine! It's nice to meet you!" <strong>(AN it had to be done. *poker face*) **  
>A spark lit up in Dell's mind, telling him he knew the name from somewhere. He just couldn't remember from where exactly. Len…Len…Left? He knew someone with a similar name somehow…Lenka? No…Something like Migi or Miki<strong>*<strong>. "Dell Honne…" he looked at the pale young boy, only two years younger than him and already…un-pure. "How exactly did they get you, kid? Trick you with candy?"  
>Len pouted and smiled weakly. "No…I have a twin, see. We were really happy together…but one day...some men came and stole her."<strong>**<br>**Dell leaned in, listening attentively. "Then why are _you_ here?"  
>"They said that if I went to play with them, they would bring her back. And they did, they showed me the proof but…the only thing they forgot to mention was the fact that it was really an exchange and they didn't exactly explain the…fun. How about you?"<br>Dell sighed and kicked the air.  
>"I needed money so me anda friend could pay bills. I knew the risk I was taking, I'm such an idiot. I bet they won't even pay anyway."<br>He felt tears bite at his eyes and he shook his head violently to chase them away. **  
><strong>"They do pay." The blonde said quite suddenly. "There are boxes over there—"he motioned his foot towards white boxes next to a door on Dell's left "the men that come here put the money in the boxes. I'm younger than you so they pay more for me, which is usually 7000 pounds an hour. But you have a pretty face and you're thin and pale, plus you seem to have a bit of a bad attitude and would put up a good fight, so they'll have to pay more than the average for you, too. Maybe around 5000 quid." **(A/N who the fuck pays that much money for the sexiest characters that exist? I mean I know I WOULD but still.)**

Dell stayed silent for a while, processing the whole lot of information he had just received. "How the hell do you even know how much I'll get paid for just by looking at me?"  
>Len smiled weakly and cocked his head a little. "Well, I've been here a while now. Actually, this is about the time…he comes."<br>The Voyakiloid nodded. "And who is 'he'?"  
>"Leon. He's the devil. When he does things…it really hurts and is painful and humiliating. Luckily he sells us to other guys for a few hours rather than doing things himself."<p>

Dell recognized his own father immediately and pain he had suffered because of him, but shook the thought away.  
>If this kid had stayed here that long without anyone finding them then…Akaito wouldn't find him.<br>It was over.  
>He was going to die in this rot hole.<br>And Akaito wouldn't even know.  
>Len seemed to have stiffed and looked even paler than before, and Dell noticed why.<br>Footsteps, and the door creaking open slowly, showing in the bright light a blonde man with a grin and emerald eyes.

At the very same moment Dell had been kidnapped, Akaito got home and started going around doing housework, not worrying a bit about Dell, since he often came home late after long walks.  
>He smiled at the thought of Dell rushing in and hugging him, telling him all that had happened on that walk.<br>That was what happened every time after all.  
>…okay, except the hug part.<p>

He didn't notice the time go by, and after doing the laundry, taking out the trash and cooking dinner, he finally realised his lover was still missing, and that it was getting late.  
>He tried calling the teen, but landed on the answer phone, which wasn't something unusual.<br>He pondered whether going out to find him or waiting at the house, so he sat down and waited, whilst the food slowly got cold.

"Where is that guy…" he mumbled.  
>He smiled when the doorbell rang, and rushed to open it.<br>But as soon as he did, he was knocked out be sleeping gas, his last thoughts of that moment being of Dell…

**NO!**

**ABSOLUTLY FUCKING NOOOOOOOOT!  
>THIS IS ONLY A 3990 WORD FICTION? WHY? WHYYYYYYYY?<br>anyway.  
>*Migi means RIGHT in Japanese. And Rin is a derivation of RIGHT, so there. Miki, because well, he got confused.<strong>

****Rin and Len Kagamine are twins whether their 'Master' (in this case, me) wants it or not. I usually don't consider them as twins, because they are mirrored imagines of one another, but in this case, I shall make them twins.**

**This spin off is based on a mini-original-fiction I created a while ago, and since I ran out of ideas, I changed it a little to fit this story, and look!  
>Like I said I would, I added more characters without killing the story!<strong>

**/SPOILER ALLERT SPOILER ALERT / I hope you don't like Ellie TOO much… D: /SPOILER END/**

**I shall write the next chapter as soon as possible.  
>Oh the intensity! What will happen for these poor souls?<br>(translation: WHY IS THE AUTHOR SUCH A BIIIITCH?)**


	5. Déja vu

**Before last, or last of the main chapters, we've come to a decisive point my dear readers!  
>Did you read the spoiler at the end of the last chapter? YOU CHEAT!<br>Yes, something good will happen in this chapter, and in exchange, something bad will happen, and you will understand why I didn't want KAITO to take Ellis's place, Oooooh yes.  
>BTW, Déja vu, for people who don't know, means "Already seen" in French. When you say 'Déja vu' on its own, this is also used in English; it means 'I'm sure I've already seen this happen before'. It's like when do something or see something that's exactly the same as something you're sure you've done before, that's Déja vu.<br>Example: Say you're in class, spinning on a chair. Someone suddenly says "Pass me –this-"and suddenly you have the impression that this exact scene has already happened before. That is Déja vu. **

**Chapter 5: Déja vu **

Dell pulled back and coughed harshly on the sticky cum, his gag reflex kicking in right at the wrong moment.  
>He was still chained to the damp wall, and was being forced to give Leon a blow-job, something he wasn't quite gotten used to so violently, even after the episode with his father.<br>He was thrown down then, and Leon glared at him furiously. "Good for nothing." He growled, and left, angry.

Len, who had turned around to not have to witness the scene, turned back with worry all over his face.  
>Dell continued coughing and hacking, trying to get as much of the white stuff out of his mouth.<br>"Vile, disgusting taste…" he growled "It's absolutely revolting…"  
>The blonde nodded and looked to the floor, embarrassed for his new 'roommate'.<br>"It will get much, much worse Dell." Said the blonde. "As soon as the room service starts again, we'll be up to our waists in it."  
>"Don't talk like that." Warned Dell, glaring at him.<br>Another spark set his mind off in a blur, and he felt he had seen the same face before.  
>The sparks were nagging him, and he was pissed off for not being able to remember who this boy reminded him of.<br>He cursed and coughed up the last of the cum, making Len flinch.  
>"Ew! Please don't do that Dell..." he said, moving a little. Dell glared at him and cursed again. "I'm not swallowing it OR keeping it in my mouth."<br>Len cocked his head in question. "Why are you so un-willing?" he asked.

Dell stared at him in shock.  
>He looked away and blushed, mumbling quietly with a tone of annoyance in his voice. "Because I'm in love."<p>

…

Akaito slowly woke up and looked around.  
>All he saw was his living room, the one he usually sat down in with De-<br>He wanted to sit up, but he was bound and couldn't move.

He quieted down and listened.  
>Hearing no footsteps or whispering of any sort, he quickly started clawing at the rope, trying to pry it free, with no luck.<br>_Dell, please be safe!_

…  
>"Rise and shine pretty boys" called the blonde "You're going to have a long day today Len. Dell…you're staying here."<p>

The two looked at each other, and Len's smile had faded.  
>Leon detached the blonde and dragged him out, leaving Dell alone in the damp room.<br>He waited what seemed like hours, but was actually only a few minutes, and Leon came back, a sly smile on his face.  
>"I'm going to have to 'initiate' you Dell." He sang, getting closer and squatting in front of him. "Can't be selling you without you knowing anything, now can i?"<br>The white-haired backed off a bit, a wave of fear he recognized too well springing up to invade his entire body.

Leon pushed him to the ground brutally and ripped the clothes off of his back with too much force Dell could mentally handle.  
>He pulled his pants down and chucked them along with his boxers and spread his legs.<br>The blonde was surprised at first that the white-haired didn't react what-so-ever, but when he saw the look of pure horror that covered the teen's face, a rush of adrenalin ran through his body.  
>This boy was ghostly pale, thin, had a pretty face and seemed to let himself be ordered around in slavery. <em>Perfect.<em>  
>A smirk crossed his face as he placed himself at Dell's entrance and rammed into him, making him moan a little at the sight of Dell scream and whimper in pain.<p>

He thrust into the fragile teen violently, each thrust earning a scream Dell swore could be heard fifty kilometres around.  
>Leon gave a long moan as he came, his seed filling more than what Dell ever wanted.<br>"Damn, you're tight for a prostitute…" Leon said as he got dressed.  
>He heard Dell whimper something inaudible, but left, locking the door.<br>"I'm not…a prostitute…" he whispered, covering his head in shame. He just wanted the man to leave, but to insult him…that was another point. He wasn't prostituting himself…was he? He was doing it for Akaito. Was, but now…it was rape. He didn't want this. If he managed to escape and get the police…  
><em>If you wanna know, all you gotta understand is that you won't be getting out.<br>_Dell shivered and pulled his legs close to him, trying to warm himself in the cold, damp room, alone to cry.

-  
>As Akaito had thought would have happened, some men came to their house, presumably the ones that took Dell, and "checked up" on the hostage, tied to a chair in his own home.<br>He had been tied down for four days, without being fed or even given any water, and he started to desperately need to rehydrate and eat.  
>He was at a point where the men could have easily untied him and he couldn't have even crawled away, since his legs were too weak from exhaustion and lack of food. Or that's at least what they all thought.<p>

He groaned at one of the men, a tall white-haired young man whose name he had heard was Hakuo, to grab his attention.  
>Akaito had developed a plan. He had noticed that since this was the youngest, no one listened to him, meaning he always had that bitter look of a child that didn't get what he wanted.<br>All the other thugs were gone, and this chance was the only one he had of staying alive.  
>"What do you want?" he asked nervously, crouching in front of the red-head. He realised soon enough that Akaito desperately wanted to say something, so he took the gag out, prepared to stuff it back in if there was any screaming. "Well?"<br>Akaito groaned a bit from his mouth suddenly finding itself shut after such a long time, and spurted out different words that Hakuo understood as "I'm too hungry and weak to live. I need food. Please untie me…"

The white-haired pondered for a minute, looking into Akaito's red eyes with a stern look.  
>He sighed and untied him, helping him to the kitchen on wobbly legs.<br>"I'm not helping you just because you asked; I'm helping you because I don't want anyone to die." Hakuo said. "After you eat you're going back in the chair. I'm going to get into so much trouble…"

He watched the red-head eat his soul out, and frowned when he had finished. "Back in the chair now." He sighed. "I really don't like—Oh no."  
>He froze in horror as Akaito stood up and headed for the window as fast as he could, opened it, and let himself through.<br>Just before jumping down, he waved and smiled to Hakuo and with that, disappeared.

He ran to the police station as fast as he could, all his worries focusing on Dell. The teen was probably terrified right now, alone, without him to protect the white-haired.  
>Once inside the station, he called for Ellie, and the silver-haired man appeared nearly instantly.<br>"Dammit, I knew this would happen!" he yelled, fetching something from his office.

"What do you mean you knew?" Akaito asked, following the man out on the streets, then up the pavement "You knew Dell was going to get kidnapped?"  
>Ellie stayed silent, not taking his eyes off of his phone.<br>"There's been a criminal report, five years ago" Ellis explained "A young girl got kidnapped. Her brother agreed to take her place. Unfortunately, the bastard is back in town, and we've had sightings of him strangely close to places Dell often visits. Remember when I asked you for his phone?"

"_**I've noticed something about someone around Dell's entourage that seems suspicious. I need you to get something from Dell for me, without him knowing."**__  
><em>"Yeah, I remember, what about it?"  
>Ellie smiled and turned around to show him his phone's screen.<br>On it, a little red button was clicking, showing them a view of the city.  
>"A tracker. Very useful, no? Before doing anything, let's go get the Doc. We might need him to check on the boy's state."<p>

The Voyakiloid watched in horror as the young blonde bit his lip and tried his best to ignore the hands crawling all over him.  
>Leon had come back, and this time for Len.<br>He couldn't even stop himself from watching the horror in front of his eyes.

"Wait!" he yelled unconsciously, wanting to protect the young teen.  
>Leon glared at him, and then smirked. "What?" he sneered "You want in on some?"<br>Dell stayed silent for a bit, looking at Len's terrified face, then smirked.  
>"Don't you think you would rather have me instead?" he asked with a fake tone of lust, and lifted his body a little off the ground. "Since he's still such a young boy, and I'm…much more willing."<br>He swallowed his lies as a spark of interest illuminated the man's eyes, and he got closer.  
><em>If only I hadn't been such a fool…no one will save me. No one can…<br>_ He kept the act up by moving along with Leon's movements, hearing him moan a little when he saw Dell's flushed face crisp.

A yell startled all three of them.  
>A yell calling Dell's name in a way only the one person he knew best could.<p>

"Akaito?" Dell yelled in shock, trying his best to kick Leon off of him. "Here!"  
>His precious red-head barged into the room along with Ellie, Teto and the doctor, and they smiled when they saw him, finally.<p>

But one thing stood in the way.  
>"I would advise you not to come any closer." Leon said calmly, a gun pointed to Dell's head.<br>Len screamed and hid his head between his legs, fear rising up from his very soul.  
>At that instant, Ellis pounced towards the gun, aiming to snatch it away.<p>

But instead, he was shot once more, sending him to the ground.  
>"No!" yelled Nael <strong>(AN the doc. Lol I totally forgot his name for the past two chaps) **he and Teto ran up to the fallen officer, as Akaito managed to use the confusion to snatch up the gun and hold Leon down.  
>"Ellie, don't go to sleep! Please, don't do this." Whispered Nael "Come on, you've survived being shot once, you can again. Come on baby, please."<br>Ellie shuddered and smiled at the black-haired doctor weakly.  
>"No…is…everyone safe…?" he asked, more blood escaping his body than breath escaping his lips.<br>He hissed in pain when Teto tried to desperately treat the wound, biting her bottom lip nervously. She already knew the amount of first aid she could give was only half of what he needed. "I don't have the right equipment." She said nervously "We have to get him in ER, and fast. If he keeps on losing blood like this…"  
>Akaito called the police and an ambulance, still holding a firm and painful grip on the blonde, who seemed shocked to have actually shot anyone.<br>He had been so surprised by the officer, he had raised the gun. It was a mistake. A mistake!

Nael's hand gripped Ellie's, holding on to the only thing he loved more than his life.  
>The eyes of the young officer were dimming dangerously quickly, even with the excessive amount of first aid Teto could give him.<br>"Dammit!" Dell yelled. "If that ambulance doesn't come quickly…"  
>But it was already too late.<p>

Ellie's eyes closed for the last time, his body lying dead in his lover's arms.  
>Nael continued hoping, wishing a miracle would happen like the last time. That he would be back on foot and running around before he was allowed to, like last time.<br>But this wasn't a Déja vu.  
>Ellie's didn't wake up, and he knew he never would.<p>

Crying silently, he held Ellie's body close to him, cradling the last of the warmth that escaped from his lover.  
>A few sirens were heard outside, and in a few minutes, it was all over…<p>

.-.-.-.-.-.  
>"I really feel bad for the doc." Teto said a few days later to the three teens. "But he seems to have recovered. When I visited him, he was smiling and everything. He said that Ellie would have hated it if he was sad just because of him, so he decided to be strong. The only thing he said he regretted was not being able to properly say good bye. Will you attend the funeral?"<br>The three boys looked at each other and nodded, Len a little less enthusiastic.  
>"What's up?" Dell asked him, leaning forward a little.<p>

Len gave a deep sigh and smiled weakly, looking a way. "My family moved and…I can't find them. I have to stay with a family I don't know until I can." He whispered slowly, earning a gasp from the drill-haired nurse.  
>"Oh my! We can't have that!" she exclaimed, grabbing the blonde's arm. "Well then, I'll enrol you into the same school than Dell and Akaito, okay? That way you three can stay together."<br>They all nodded.  
>It was a good idea.<p>

A few days later, Len enrolled quietly into the school, making Dell's mind nagger him once more.  
>He followed the blonde along with Akaito during the break, and once he saw one certain person, everything suddenly got clear.<br>"Rin!" he yelled, snapping his fingers and surprising the two other teens.  
>Of course! Why hadn't he thought about it before? It was Rin, <em>Rin<em> Kagamine! Not Migi or whatever!  
>He grabbed Len's hand and ran like hell, leaving the red-head to laugh in the corridor at Dell's sudden burst.<br>Len was pushed right into the chest of a small blonde girl he didn't know, that is, until he actually saw her face.  
>Miku, who stood next to the blonde girl, gave him a 'pervert!' look, then gasped.<br>"Rin, this guy looks exactly like you!" she exclaimed.  
>Rin stared into Len's blue eyes, and Len stared back.<br>"R-Rin…onee-chan?" he whispered, tears starting to form at the base of his eyes.  
>The girl dropped her bag and took the boy in her arms, tears also falling down her face freely. "Len! Len, where the hell were you? I was so worried! All these years, I—I was looking for you!" she cried.<br>They both wailed, attracting a bit of attention around them.  
>Dell stood next to Akaito who had decided to finally arrive and smiled.<br>"This is a happy ending for these two." He said simply. "I wonder if we'll have one too."  
>Akaito smiled sweetly at him.<br>Tonight again, he would have to prove himself.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He sat Dell down on his stomach, kissing him as he leaned down.  
>They had finished school earlier that day, and as soon as they had gotten home, Akaito had picked him up and lowered him onto the sofa.<br>"Everything will be all right now." he whispered into the Voyakiloid's ear "So right now, let's just forget about everything."  
>The red-head nipped his neck whilst his hands slowly went up from under his shirt, pinching him and tickling him.<br>Dell laughed and buried his head in Akaito's neck, his breathing starting to get heavier at each burning touch.  
>"Ah…Akaito wait-" he moaned as Akaito's hand started travelling downwards "Nn- w-wait…I don't think we should…not here- Ah…At least in the bed…"<br>"Nope!"  
>Akaito lifted the shirt over Dell's head and shrugged off his own, then started fumbling with Dell's belt before he could protest.<br>But to his surprise, the Voyakiloid helped him, and even started unbuckling the red-head's own belt, his fingers grazing his skin ever so slightly.  
>He moved Dell back down so he sat right where he wanted him, and giving a smirk, bucked upwards suddenly, making Dell moan and grind himself downwards, wanting more.<br>Eventually frustrated with the amount of clothes still left on, the red-head chucked both boxers off, and kissing Dell a little roughly, lowered him onto his erection, earning a gasp and stifled moan from his lover in the kiss.  
>He started bucking upwards, Dell's cries getting louder each time his walls were hit.<br>It was a pleasure that lasted forever in the elder one's mind. At each thrust, he yelled Akaito's name, falling on him, too tired to keep himself upright any longer.  
>Akaito hit his prostate dead on, and the eldest saw white stars shooting in front of his vision.<p>

Dell started moving himself, and always managed to hit _just_ the right place he was aiming for, making him cry out and gasp twice as much as before.  
>Akaito pulled him back down and kissed him passionately, embracing him as he cried one last time and came over both of their stomachs.<br>Akaito soon did the same, letting out a low moan.

They stayed there panting and enjoying the afterglow for a while, Dell's head resting in the creak of Akaito's neck.  
>Eventually Akaito retreated and picked Dell up, making him squirm and protest a little.<br>"Hey now, don't be fussy." He said, smiling.  
>Dell quieted down and snuggled close to him when he lay the eldest down onto the bed and hugged him.<br>"Do you think Nael will be all right?" he asked the red-head "I wouldn't be able to continue living without you…"  
>Akaito smiled and kissed Dell's forehead. "He's very strong, but it's sad Ellie had to…at any rate, he was a good cop. But underappreciated."<br>Dell looked at him with a worried face. "What do you mean…?" he asked.  
>Akaito's smile disappeared slightly.<br>"Well...when I actually told the police the bad news, they acted as if they didn't really care much about who he was exactly. Only his co-workers."  
>Dell mumbled incoherent words and snuggled closer to his boyfriend.<br>"Well…" he mumbled "Promise me we'll always be together. Even…even if one day, one of us…leaves… promise me you would do like Nael!"  
>Akaito smiled at him and kissed him gently. "That's a promise."<p>

.-.-.-.-.  
>The two teens passed their days happily, realising they fell more and more in love with each other with each passing day.<br>They smiled and laughed with each other, often finding their fingers entwining without even noticing. Soon was approaching Christmas eve, the most romantic day of the year **(A/N because Christmas day itself is not a holiday in Japan, Christmas Eve is known as the most romantic of the year….what? you thought I made that up?) **and Dell was more than conscious of it.  
>He noticed Akaito was arriving at their house much later than usual, going around one a.m. even, and he was tired.<br>Jealousy started stabbing Dell's mind, and he waited that day, sitting on the sofa, for his lover to come home.  
>"He's with a girl." He mumbled under his breath darkly "I knew this would happen. I knew it. That's why…this time I won't let it pass."<br>But even as he said that, his heart burnt and hurt him, beating harder than before.

The very thought of Dell being with another person than him…it hurt so badly.  
>He choked back a heavy sob and got to his feet when Akaito came through the door.<br>"Hello, Hello!" he sang happily. "Today is Christmas eve!"  
>He noticed Dell's lack of enthusiasm, but pushed it aside.<br>Instead, he held on gently to Dell's hand and dressed him up warmly, to then pull him outside, and down the streets.  
>"W-Where are we going?" Dell asked, his heart beating faster.<br>_Dammit._ He though. _If he's going to tell me it's over…that he found a girl…I can't take it! Now with my heart hurting so much…  
><em>Akaito continued pulling Dell by the hand until they eventually arrived to a bridge overlooking the sea and the sunset setting over it.

It was truly beautiful.  
>Dell swallowed and looked at Akaito, and flinched when the ruby eyes stared back.<br>"S-So?" he asked quietly. "You want to tell me it's…it's…" he calculated his words and calmed his heart down quickly. "You want to tell me it's over, don't you?"

Akaito stared at him for a while.  
>The Voyakiloid braced himself, ready for a 'yes'.<br>But instead, he heard a heavy laugh.  
>The red-head was laughing so hard, tears formed at his eyes. "W-W-Why would I do that?" he said between laughs, hardly able to stop "What made you come to that conclusion?"<br>Dell stuttered and blushed.  
>"W-Well you've been coming home so late and you're always so tired!" he said, revolting the idea of Akaito doing the things he did to him with other people. "A-And..!"<br>"Dell, I'm not going to break up with you." The red-head smiled. "It just happens I took up a job to pay for something."  
>He took something out of his pocket and hid it in his hands, looking around.<br>Nobody was there.

Turning towards Dell with a smile, he looked at his hand.  
>"Dell, you remember when I asked your hand back in the day?" he asked, smiling.<br>The Voyakiloid's heart beat faster and he nodded. "How could I forget that…" he said slowly.  
>"Well then! I'll ask you again"<br>He opened his hand, and inside was a small, dark blue box, which both of them knew contained a ring.  
>"Dell, will you marry me?"<p>

The Voyakiloid stared at him, and threw his arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.  
>When they pulled back, Akaito stroked his hair gently, nuzzling his head. "I'll take that as a yes. I love you, always."<br>The only response Dell could give at that time, was small sobs, as he choked back his tears, and his heart beat faster.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
><strong>T-T-T-THAT LAST SCENE. I WAS LITERALLY CRYING. OH WAIT, I STILL AM.<br>BTW, that last scene was based both on a four-strip manga called OL and PSG. Lol.**

**I love this story so much! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did…for yes, I fear this is the end!**

**I was very sad when Ellie died…Please review and tell me if you want to see him come back to life in another story!**

**Since I love Akaito x Dell so much, I already have three more stories for them, including a one-shot and one Akaito x Dell x Mikuo. Teehee, look forward to them!**

**I love you all, especially Princelenlen, who reviewed all my chapters! Thank you so much!**


End file.
